Yo quiero ser la única para ti
by Raru541
Summary: Nanami Kouhei es una joven que entro a la misma Universidad que Asahina Ukyo, aunque ella apenas había entrado; el ya iba de salida. Nuestra protagonista al tropezar con Ukyo en el pasillo, al verle a los ojos... Se enamoro completamente. Y al encontrarlo después de tantos años, se ha dado cuenta que ese amor todavía no ha sido olvidado. ¿Quien ama y quien solo siente obsesión?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Vengo con otra nueva historia… (Seguiré con: Cambio de cuerpo, no se preocupen).**

 **Pero por el momento me gustaría escribir algo diferente a la comedia y los romances lindos…**

 **No será una tragedia ni nadie va a morir… (Eso espero)**

 **Pero me gustaría poner una trama que casi siempre pongo en mis historias, y eso es los triángulos amorosos… Ese es mi especialidad~**

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-No todos los amores son correspondidos-**_

 _ **-Hay amores que en algunas ocasiones no son comprendidos-**_

 _ **-"Te amo"-**_

 _ **-En verdad no entiendo esa palabra si no se dice con sinceridad-**_

 _ **-Muchas personas tienen miedo al completo rechazo de aquella persona que amas-**_

 _ **-"Lo comprendo"-**_

 _ **-"Y por esa razón, me disculpo por no dejar de amarte"-**_

 _ **Capitulo 1.- Encuentro.**_

 _Mi nombre es Nanami Kouhei…_

 _En estos momentos, estoy estudiando la carrera de Licenciatura de Derecho…_

 _Todavía me falta un poco para terminar, pero sé que no tendré ningún problema…  
Nunca he tenido ninguno._

 _Pensando un poco en los problemas… Si tengo uno: aunque eso no concierne en nada a mi carrera… Es por otra razón que tal vez muchas personas pueden tomarlo patético…_

 _Estoy enamorada de un hombre._

 _Lo conocí aquí mismo en la Universidad, su nombre es Asahina Ukyo._

 _No pude conocerlo del todo, ya que en esos momentos comenzaba a cursar la carrera, y Ukyo estaba cursando su último periodo._

 _Lo conocí de una manera muy sorprendente, como en esas historias de amor en el cual la principal por pura casualidad, conoció a su amor de por vida…_

 _Caminaba por el pasillo algo perdida ya que no conocía a nadie, distraída, tropecé con una persona y eso hizo que cayera al suelo._

 _El dolor del momento fue borrado al escuchar su dulce voz y ver su mano extendida para ayudarme…_

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _ **-"¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?"-**_

 _Al mirarlo al rostro, note en su mirada un poco de preocupación a la vez de una mirada muy delicada y linda…_

 **Nanami:** -"E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi"-

 _Tome su mano y me levante…_

 _Ukyo comenzaba a sonreírme y verme de arriba hacia abajo._

 _Conocía un poco de él; era un estudiante extraordinario y educado… Cuando el trataba a las mujeres; para él era importante el físico, y se notaba una gran fascinación a los pechos de las mujeres…_

 _Pensaba que sería una persona no tan atractiva… Y ahora me doy cuenta que me he equivocado…_

 _Sabia todas las imperfecciones de Ukyo; pero no pude evitar enamorarme a primera vista de el._

 **Ukyo:** -"Tal vez tengo suerte… He tropezado con una estudiante de ingreso muy linda…"- _***Sonríe y toma su mano para besarla***_ -"Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Asahina Ukyo"-

 _No debía decir que ya lo conocía por los comentarios que había escuchado, así que tuve que decirle mi primera mentira a Ukyo._

 **Nanami:** -"M-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nanami Kouhei"- _***Apenada***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en pedirme… ¿Está bien?"-

 **Nanami:** -"P-Por supuesto, muchas gracias"-

 _Ukyo comenzó a caminar al lado contrario en el cual yo iba…_

 _Di media vuelta para contemplarlo un momento más, suspire por haber contenido por poco tiempo la gran emoción que tenía en ese momento… De ahora en adelante, mi vida ya tendría un sentido… Tal vez sea difícil que Ukyo me ame, pero por lo menos tendré a alguien en mi corazón._

 **Nanami:** -"¡Tengo que dar lo mejor de mí!"

 _Desde ese momento, siempre trataba de estar a su lado, por cualquier escusa le hablaba y le pedía ayuda, aunque fuese cosas tan fáciles, solo quería que estuviera a mi lado…_

 _Yo sabía que ya tenía pareja; no me importaba, me sentía tan feliz con solo hablarle…_

 _ **-"Cuando se ama a alguien que no te corresponde"-**_

 _ **-"Tan solo te conformas con los pequeños momentos desinteresados que pasas con esa persona"-**_

 _ **-No importa si todo el mundo te diga que tu amor nunca será correspondido-**_

 _ **-Tu seguirás adelante en el camino del dolor-**_

 _ **[Final del Flashback]**_

 _Ya ha pasado algunos años, y todavía recuerdos los momentos que pasamos juntos Ukyo-san y yo…_

 _El día de su despedida, no quería llorar en frente de el, pero fue inevitable, llore como una niña pequeña diciendo que no se fuera ya que me sentiría sola y sabia que no podría pasar la carrera sola… Ukyo solo puso una mano en su cabeza y dio una pequeña caricia…_

 _ **-"Tu puedes hacerlo sin mi… Eres muy lista, se que si te gradúas será con honores… Espero volverte otra vez, Nanami…"-**_

 _Ukyo me dio una última sonrisa y se fue…_

 **Nanami:** -"Me pregunto, ¿Dónde estará en estos momentos?"-

 _Me imaginaba que estaría en un gran Bufet de abogados, tendría su propia oficina con casos difíciles que se que Ukyo podría resolver sin ningún problema…_

 _¿Cambiaría su aspecto?_

 _¿Seguirá viviendo en Japón?_

 _¿Tendrá… alguna novia…?_

 _Cuando pensaba que el tenia a alguien especial a su lado, mi ánimo bajaba y pasaba mucho tiempo triste…_

 _¿Me seguirá… recordando?_

 _Si Ukyo no me recordaba, realmente sería una persona muy miserable, la más miserable de todas._

 _Para olvidar esos pensamientos horribles, acorría a un lugar que está en el centro comercial, esa bebida "ahogaba" mis penas… Aquella malteada era "mi salvación"._

 _Mientras tomaba aquella malteada, miraba en los puestos de ropa, tenía mucho interés en una especial por la ropa formal que me parecía demasiado elegante._

 **Nanami:** -"Veré que tiene de nuevo aquel lugar"-

 _Lo nuevo que me tendría aquel lugar, era ver a una persona que no veía hace mucho tiempo…_

 _Lo miraba de lejos para que no me viera sorprendida…_

 _Empecé a acercarme poco a poco para ver si realmente era el…_

 _Cada vez que me acercaba, veía que si era esa persona…_

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 _En ese momento, una joven muy linda se acerco a su lado con una bella sonrisa y unas corbatas en su brazo, tal vez ella…_

 **Nanami:** -"Lo sabía"-

 _Pensaba que aquella joven sería "la luz de sus ojos" de Ukyo._

 _No estaré triste, después de tanto tiempo pude ver a Ukyo… No de la manera que hubiera deseado, pero al verlo tan feliz con ella, mi corazón dolido comienza hacerse muy cálido._

 _Sé que Ukyo es feliz, y si él está muy bien con aquella joven, yo también seré feliz por aquella felicidad…_

 **Nanami:** -"Felicidades… Es bueno que hayas encontrado una mejor chica que aquella que tenias en la Universidad…"-

 _Una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla mientras sonreía levemente…_

 _Una persona desconocida llego a mi lado dándome un pañuelo._

 **-"¿Acaso esta triste por culpa de Kyo-nii?"-**

 _Esa persona lo conocía…_

 _Tenía puesto un traje gris con su cabello anaranjado agarrado…_

 **Nanami:** -"Disculpe, ¿usted conoce a Asahina Ukyo?"-

 _Este hombre desconocido solo me dio una sonrisa picara._

 **-"** _ **Por supuesto, el es mi hermano mayor… Y como se que tu lo amas al ver esa mirada que pones al verlo, te ayudare en lo que pueda… Confía en mi"-**_

 **Nanami:** -"¿Disculpe?"-

 _Aquel hombre era hermano menor de Ukyo…_

 _Tal vez tenga una oportunidad para acercarme a Ukyo y por fin decirle lo que siento, me siento afortunada por ello._

 _ **-No siempre se debe confiar en las personas-**_

 _ **-Siempre mienten para entretenerse en ese momento-**_

 _ **-"De ahora en adelante, confiare en todo lo que me digas, Hikaru-san"-**_

 _ **-Esa frase hizo que cayeras en las garras de aquel "lobo" que buscaba una "victima"-**_

 _ **-"Haré todo para que Kyo-nii se fije en ti"-**_

 _ **-Te has adentrado en un camino que será difícil de salir…-**_

 _ **-Ese camino, es el de la decepción-**_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¿Les parece interesante la historia?**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció, sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi~**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola!_

 _Este es el segundo capítulo de mi Fanfic: Yo quiero ser la única para ti._

 _¡Espero que sea de su agrado!_

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-Nunca demuestro lo que realmente siento…-**_

 _ **-Me gustas de verdad, y sé que este sentimiento nunca va a cambiar-**_

 _ **-Siempre me verás con esta sonrisa de cortesía y pensaras que estoy bien-**_

 _ **-Cuando en realidad, estaré destrozada por dentro-**_

 _ **-Y así será, por la culpa de tus sentimientos desinteresados-**_

 _ **-Me pregunto…-**_

 _ **-¿Podré superar esto algún día, a pesar de que nunca fuiste mío?-**_

 **Capitulo 2.- Recuerdos.**

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 **Nanami:** -"¡Ukyo-senpai!"- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _ ***Ukyo da media vuelta y le sonríe pícaramente***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Ah, Nanami-chan, ¿Qué sucede?"-

 **Nanami:** -"¡Mire!"- _***Le enseña su examen***_ -"He salido perfecto en el examen gracias a los consejos que Ukyo-senpai me dio… ¡Realmente estoy tan agradecida con Ukyo-senpai!"-

 **Ukyo:** _ ***Sonríe***_ -"Aunque yo te di consejos, sabía muy bien que saldrías muy bien en el examen… Solo que siempre quieres estar conmigo para que te explique algo que ya sabes… ¿No es así?"-

 **Nanami:** -"¡U-Ukyo-senpai!"- _***Sonrojada***_

 **Ukyo: *** _ **Ríe***_ -"Era una broma, me gusta mucho que vengas a mí para preguntarme lo que tienes dudas"-

 **Nanami:** _ ***Suspira aliviada***_ -"Ukyo-senpai me ha dado un gran susto, pensé que lo decía enserio…"- _***Ríe***_

 **Reiko:** -"Ukyo-san, es hora de irnos"- _***Mirada fija***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Es cierto, por el momento tengo que irme, pero hablaremos luego, ¿está bien, pequeña Nanami?"- _***Le da una caricia en su cabeza***_ -"Otra vez felicidades"-

 _Ukyo-senpai y aquella chica que en verdad odiaba ya que sabía que estaba con Ukyo por interés, caminaron hacia la salida…_

 _Quería decirle a Ukyo que esa chica solo lo estaba engañando, pero él estaba cegado por el físico de Reiko._

 _Debí de haber sido valiente, y evitar que en ese día, Ukyo-senpai borrara de su rostro, esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba mis días…_

 _ **[Final del Flashback]**_

 _-En una cafetería-_

 **Hikaru:** -"Así que has estado enamorada de Kyo-nii durante mucho tiempo… Vaya, no me imagine que Kyo-nii tuviera una chica obsesionada con el…"-

 **Nanami:** -…-

 **Hikaru:** -"Pero hubiera preferido que hubiese estado contigo que con aquella…"-

 **Nanami:** -"¿E-En verdad…?"-

 **Hikaru:** _ ***Sonríe***_

 **Nanami:** -"De todas maneras, yo sabía que Ukyo-san tenía otros… gustos por las chicas"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Eso lo sé, todos se lo advertimos pero él no hizo caso a nuestros comentarios respecto a esa mujer… Ahora es solo un recuerdo amargo que a nadie ni al mismo Kyo-nii, les gustaría hablar…"-

 **Nanami:** -Me hubiera gustado ser yo la persona que hubiese remplazado de su corazón a esa horrible mujer… Pero, se que alguien más ha ganado algo que siempre había anhelado hacer…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Todavía no debes pensar eso, querida Nanami"- _***Toma su mano***_ -"Te parecerá que ellos son pareja; en realidad, aquella joven que viste a lado de Kyo-nii, es nuestra amada hermanastra, su nombre es Ema, y como verás, la mayoría de mis hermanos están locos por ella, tanto, que hasta han tenido varios conflictos por ella… Kyo-nii… Tal vez solo la vea como su hermana menor, y como Kyo-nii ha cambiado demasiado desde ese entonces… Solo quiere lo mejor para ella"-

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Así que anda"-

 **Nanami:** -"¿Eh?"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Ve conejita, rencuéntrate con esa persona que tiene loco a ese corazón tuyo"- _***Ríe***_

 **Nanami:** _ ***Se levanta***_ -"Lo haré, gracias por todo Hikaru-san, espero volverlo a ver algún día"-

 **Hikaru:** -"También eso espero… joven enamorada~"-

 _Nanami corre hacia donde vio a Ukyo-san…_

 _Mientras que Hikaru, al verla así, solo pudo sonreír…_

 **Hikaru:** -"Será muy interesante ver como estas dos jóvenes enamoradas pelean por un solo hombre… Una de ella tendrá la victoria, obteniendo como premio el amor de aquel hombre, y la otra, lo único que recibiera, será un gran golpe en su interior, causando un gran dolor… Que tal vez no sea superado…"-

 _Nunca he sido buena en los deportes, pero debo de admitir que en ese momento corrí tan rápido que sin darme cuenta ya estaba otra vez en el lugar donde vi a Ukyo._

 _Verlo todavía ahí, me emociono tanto que no sabía cómo comportarme en frente de el…_

 _¿Debía ser seria o emocionada?_

 _No quería pasar una vergüenza en frente de la persona que quiero, así que tendré que "presentarme" como si no lo hubiera visto y así que me vea y me salude por nuestro re-encuentro…_

 **Nanami:** -"Así será, es una buena manera para volvernos a encontrar"-

 _Camine a un lado de Ukyo-san… No me reconoció…_

 **Nanami:** _ ***Suspira***_ -"Al parecer Ukyo no me reconoce…"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Usted conoce a Ukyo-san _?"-_

 _La joven, o mejor dicho, la hermanastra de Ukyo se acerco a mi dudosa._

 **Nanami:** -"¡Ah! Bueno yo…"-

 **Ukyo:** _ ***Se acerca a Ema y le sonríe***_ -"¿Qué sucede Ema?"-

 **Ema:** -"Al parecer esta joven lo conoce"-

 _Ukyo me miro fijamente y trataba de recordarme._

 **Ukyo:** -"Recuerdo haberte visto en alguna parte… Pero en verdad no me acuerdo, lo siento"-

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo-senpai hiriendo los sentimientos de sus amigos de la universidad desde tiempos inmemorables"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, eres Nanami Kouhei, ¿verdad?"-

 **Nanami:** -"Así es, me da mucho gusto volver a ver esos lindos ojos azules que usted tiene"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Me da mucho gusto también de volverte a ver, ¿cómo te ha ido?"-

 **Nanami:** -"Muy bien, hasta ahora he tenido muy buenas calificaciones, y como ya estoy a poco de graduarme, estoy buscando algún lugar para trabajar enseguida cuando termine mis estudios"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Se nota mucho su entusiasmo, cuando termines tu carrera, no dudes en hablarme, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda"-

 **Nanami:** -"¿En serio?"- _***Sonríe***_ -"Por supuesto que lo haré, muchas gracias"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Oh, lo lamento, debo presentarlas… Nanami, ella es Ema Hinata, es mi hermana menor, Ema, ella es Nanami Kouhei, ella me conoció en la universidad, aunque yo ya iba de salida, tuvimos algunos momentos que compartimos juntos en ese tiempo…"-

 **Ema:** -"Mucho gusto, es un placer conocer a una amiga de la universidad de Ukyo-san"-

 **Nanami:** -"El placer es mío… pensé que Ema-chan era su novia cuando los vi juntos…"-

 _Los dos se sorprenden._

 **Nanami:** -"Que bueno que estuve en un error"- _***Ríe un poco***_

 **Ema:** -…-

 **Ukyo: *Ve su reloj*** -"Vaya, ya es muy tarde… Tenemos que irnos ya que si no volvemos pronto a casa los demás harán un alboroto… Nanami, nuevamente fue un gran placer volverte a ver, espero que nuestra conversación sea más larga la próxima vez que nos veamos… Nanami también debe volver a casa… Hasta luego"-

 **Ema:** -"Hasta luego…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Por supuesto Ukyo, nos veremos muy pronto"-

 _Movía mi mano de un lado a otro mientras sonreía…_

 _Ukyo y Ema se alejaron de mí…_

 _ **-"Luchare por su amor, Ukyo-san"-**_

 ** _-La joven desafortunada tiene una posibilidad de obtener lo quiere-_**

 ** _-Pero deberá de pagarlo a un gran precio…-_**

 ** _-Debe darse cuenta, que no será fácil, si tiene a una rival que ama al mismo hombre tanto como ella lo amo-_**

 ** _-¿Conseguirás lo que deseas?-_**

 ** _-¿O solo tendrás una gran decepción?-_**

* * *

 _Aquí se termina el capitulo._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!_

 _Pueden dejar sus comentarios al respecto de cómo les pareció el capitulo, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz…~_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Yo quiero ser la única para ti._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-Mi amor por ti, desde el principio hasta el final…-**_

 _ **-Es un amor no correspondido-**_

 _ **-Lo que más me duele de este amor-**_

 _ **-No es la ausencia que me aleja de tu lado-**_

 _ **-Es el no poder olvidarte-**_

 _ **Capitulo 3.- Duda.**_

 _Cuando Ema y Ukyo-san se fueron, enseguida llego Hikaru a mi lado, el estaba sonriendo, sabia el que me había encontrado a Ukyo._

 **Hikaru:** -"Parece que Nanami-chan está feliz de haber re-encontrado a su amor del pasado, esa sonrisa y el pequeño sonrojo que tiene en su rostro lo describe perfectamente…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Estoy muy feliz, Hikaru-san, quiero agradecerle por darme ánimos para hablarle a Ukyo-san, sin esos ánimos, tal vez ni me hubiese acercado a él…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Ahora, debe hacer que Kyo-nii se fije en ti"-

 **Nanami:** -"¿Eh? N-No es tan fácil, Hikaru-san…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Ya lo sé, pero es mejor hacerlo ahora… antes de que sea demasiado tarde"-

 _¿Demasiado tarde?_

 _Acaso… ¿Hikaru-san sabe de alguna persona que le gusta Ukyo-san?_

 _No, no lo creo, Hikaru-san me lo diría enseguida, después de todo, el me está ayudando para acercarme a Ukyo._

 **Nanami:** -"Tratare de dar mi mayor esfuerzo"-

 _Hikaru-san dio una pequeña sonrisa._

 **Nanami:** -"Hikaru-san, tal vez lo que le pida sea demasiado ya que usted me ha estado ayudando, pero… por favor, háblame de Ukyo… quiero saber si cambio demasiado en todo este tiempo, quiero saber que le gusta… ¡quiero saber todo de Ukyo!"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Al parecer, si te gusta demasiado Kyo-nii"-

 **Nanami:** -"H-Hikaru-san"- _***Apenada***_

 _Hikaru empezó a hablarme de Ukyo, en verdad había cambiado mucho, ya no le gustaban las mujeres con pechos grandes… para mi fortuna._

 _Últimamente ha ganado casos difíciles y eso ha hecho que sea un abogado con buen prestigio… sabía que Ukyo llegaría a eso; él es demasiado listo y es muy dedicado a su trabajo._

 _Conforme ha estado creciendo, se ha convertido en un gran hermano mayor, se preocupa por todos y siempre está al pendiente de todos ellos._

 _Sigue siendo un poco reservado y cada vez que le hablan de su pasado, muestra al frote su personalidad de abogado, negando y cambiado de tema… todavía recuerdo que algunos alumnos de su generación, se burlaban de el por su trasero… en verdad no entendía la razón, estaba muy bien como estaba._

 _Hikaru no guardo ningún detalle de la personalidad y vida de Ukyo, estaba tan emocionada y un poco preocupada a la vez, pero quería saber todo de él… sonara un poco acosador y obsesivo; Ukyo es mi primer amor, y no quiero que ese primer amor, caiga en una gran depresión._

 **Hikaru:** -"Tus sentimientos por Kyo-nii son tan grandes, que no puedes ocultarlos… ahora que te he contado de Kyo-nii, me gustaría saber todo de ti, no quiero dejarle a una persona extraña que tal vez tenga dobles intenciones con mi hermano mayor"-

 _¿Hasta ahora me dice eso?_

 _Sí ya me ha contado todo de Ukyo…_

 **Nanami:** -"No soy del todo interesante, me falta poco para terminar mi carrera, soy muy dedicada a mis estudios, y no soy muy social como otras personas… desde que Ukyo se graduó, he estado sola todo este tiempo…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Vaya, que mal"-

 **Nanami:** -"Siempre me acercaba a Ukyo; en ese entonces, yo le decía "Ukyo-senpai" y él me recibía con una sonrisa coqueta preguntándome enseguida que sucedía… le preguntaba cosas relacionadas a la carrera, mi escusa era: "no le entiendo muy bien, ¿podría explicármelo, Ukyo-senpai?"… Ukyo sabía que si le entendía, pero de todas maneras, me explicaba con otras palabras mi "confusión"…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Hmmm…~"-

 _Hikaru se veía un poco interesado en mi historia, pareciera como si el tomara notas y fuese uno de los personajes en los cuales trataran de dar complicaciones a la historia…_

 _Nadie le había contado sobre mis sentimientos; solo Hikaru-san lo sabía._

 **Hikaru:** -"Lo que sientes por Kyo-nii es algo muy lindo y puro, pero no te confíes, si tu deseo es estar alado de Kyo-nii, debes luchar por él, ya que hay otra contrincante que también desea lo mismo que tu… "-

 **Nanami:** -"¿Hikaru-san trata de decirme que conoce a alguien más que siente lo mismo que yo por Ukyo?

 **Hikaru:** -"Así es, ella es una contrincante difícil"-

 _Y sin más que decir, Hikaru se retiro sin antes darme un papel con su número de teléfono._

 _Suspire por todo lo que había pasado este día; después de tanto tiempo… vi a Ukyo-san._

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo-senpai…~"- _***Ríe un poco***_

 _ **-Día siguiente-**_

 _En las clases del día de hoy, para mí no fueron muy importantes… miraba por la ventana y recordaba todo lo que había sucedido ayer; recordar cuando vi a Ukyo y que no ha dejado de ser tan parecido y tan educado… hace que mis esperanzas de tener un amor, sean posibles._

 _Pero, tenía una preocupación… si la otra persona que ama a Ukyo está más cerca que yo… aquella joven me lo quitara y no podré hacer nada al respecto… no quiero que suceda eso, en verdad no lo deseo._

 _Después de clases, contacte a Hikaru para saber un poco más en donde trabaja Ukyo, quería "sorprenderlo" con una visita "inesperada"._

 _Él sólo dio una pequeña risa y acepto en darme lo que le había preguntado._

 _Anote la dirección y llegue enseguida al despacho donde esta Ukyo… el lugar era enorme, y como no quería perderme, decidí esperarlo afuera…_

 _Espero cómo una hora cuando vi a lo lejos a una persona familiar…_

 **Nanami:** -"La hermana menor de Ukyo-san, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí?"-

 _Se acerco a donde yo estaba y me saludo al verme._

 **Ema:** -"Oh, ¿eres Nanami, verdad?"-

 **Nanami:** -"Así es, es un placer verla de nuevo"-

 **Ema:** -"Bueno, sólo vine por qué Ukyo-san se le olvido algunos papeles importantes de un caso; él me pidió que se los entregara"-

 **Nanami:** -"Oh… nunca pensé que Ukyo fuese olvidadizo"-

 **Ema:** -"En verdad no lo es, Ukyo-san estuvo toda la noche estudiándolo, tal vez por estar muy cansado los dejo en su escritorio"-

 **Nanami:** -"Ya veo"- _**(Ukyo-san ha de estar muy ocupado para atenderme)**_

 **Ema:** -"¿Y qué hacer por aquí Nanami-san?"-

 **Nanami:** -"¿Eh? ¿Yo? Y-Yo sólo venia de paso, no sabía que Ukyo trabajara aquí"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a entregarle los papeles a Ukyo-san? Tal vez se alegre al verte de nuevo"-

 **Nanami:** -"¿T-Tu lo crees?"-

 **Ema:** -"Por supuesto, ¿por qué no creerlo?"-

 **Nanami:** -"P-Por nada, y claro, te acompañaré…"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Ema:** -"Gracias"-

 _Ema y yo entramos al despacho; Ema fue directamente con la secretaria que estaba ahí preguntando por Ukyo, al parecer, aquella secretaria la conocía, así que le dio permiso de entrar sin ningún problema._

 _Al contrario de mí que me miro un poco extraño, pero como venía con Ema, no había ningún inconveniente._

 _Entramos a la oficina de Ukyo y saludo con mucho cariño a Ema; al verme, se sorprendió y saludo con cortesía._

 **Ukyo:** -"Gracias por traerme estos papeles, en verdad me has salvado"-

 **Ema:** -"No se preocupe Ukyo-san, cualquier cosa que me pida, yo lo haré"- _***Sonríe un poco apenada***_

 _Es extraña la manera en la cual Ema trata a Ukyo, se que son hermanastros, pero lo trata como si para ella, Ukyo fuese algo más que su hermanastro…_

 _Acaso… ella será…_

 _No, no lo creo, con la simple razón de que son hermanastros; no pueden tener ninguna relación formal por qué se vería de una manera extraña…_

* * *

 _ **Hikaru: -"Lo que sientes por Kyo-nii es algo muy lindo y puro, pero no te confíes, si tu deseo es estar alado de Kyo-nii, debes luchar por él, ya que hay otra contrincante que también desea lo mismo que tu… "-**_

* * *

 _Aunque, en el amor no importa mucho esa cuestión…_

 _Tal vez, Ema es mi contrincante…_

 _ **-Descubrir que otra persona tiene los mismos sentimientos al igual que los tuyos…-**_

 _ **-Puede hacerte dudar en llegar a la victoria-**_

 _ **-Atrapada en una jaula en la cual no puedes salir-**_

 _ **-Adentro de ella, estarán las dudas y los temores de tu futuro-**_

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Realmente lamento la tardanza, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible esta historias y las otras que estoy escribiendo… por favor, sean pacientes.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Yo quiero ser la única para ti._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **(Realmente me disculpo por el retraso)**

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-Tal vez no esté cerca de ti…-**_

 _ **-Tal vez no me miras como yo lo hago…-**_

 _ **-Pero al tener esa "costumbre" de mirar y cuidar a lo lejos a la persona que amo…-**_

 _ **-Una resignación llega a mi corazón-**_

 _ **-Y el amor que es algo tan impredecible…-**_

 _ **-Sólo me causa una felicidad inexistente-**_

 _ **Capitulo 4.- Mi contrincante.**_

 _Al sentir que Ukyo y Ema me estaban ignorando, di un pequeño golpe en el escritorio de Ukyo; los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo con una mirada de sorpresa, yo sólo pude fingir que fue un accidente…_

 **Nanami:** -"Oh, lo siento, fue un accidente"-

 **Ukyo:** -"No te preocupes Nanami"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Estás bien, no te lastimaste?"-

 **Nanami:** -"No"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Nanami-chan, Ema y yo hemos pensado en invitarte a nuestro hogar, más que nada te invitamos a una cena"-

 **Nanami:** -"¿¡En serio Ukyo-san!?"- _***Aclara la garganta***_ -"Digo… sería un gran placer aceptar su invitación, Ukyo-san"-

 **Ema:** -"¡Que alivio! Estaba comenzando a pensar que no aceptaría… ¿podrías venir hoy?"-

 **Nanami:** -"Por supuesto"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Entonces ya está dicho, Nanami, te esperamos en nuestro hogar"-

Ukyo-san me dio su número… en realidad ya lo tenía, pero tuve que disimular que no lo conocía… Ukyo dijo que me mandaría un mensaje de la dirección de la Residencia.

 _ **-Tiempo después-**_

 _Está noche sería muy especial, así que me arregle de la mejor manera para que Ukyo-san viera mi lado físico un poco mas… "interesante". Sé que Ukyo ya no se fija demasiado en ello, pero si quieres impresionar a la persona que te gusta, pienso que debes mejorar mucho tu apariencia, no quiero decir que la apariencia cuente demasiado, también cuenta mucho que seas tú misma, pero siento que para dar más puntos a tu favor, debes tener algunos cambios en tu vestimenta…~_

 _Al llegar a la Residencia gracias a las buenas instrucciones que me dio Ukyo, toque el timbre y me recibió uno de los hermanos de Ukyo…_

 **?:** -"Oh, así que tu eres nuestra visita, ¿no es cierto?"- _***Toma la mano de Nanami y le da un beso***_ -"Realmente eres muy linda…~"-

 **?:** -"¡Kana-nii!~ ¿Quién es?"-

 **?:** -"Es nuestra bella visita de la cual nos hablo Kyo-nii en la tarde"-

 **?:** -"¡Ah!~ Entonces debemos dejarla pasar, Kana-nii"-

 **Nanami:** -"M-Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Nanami Kouhei, soy estudiante de Derecho…"-

 **?:** _ ***Ríe un poco***_ -"Te presentas igual que Kyo-nii… acaso… ¿te gusta?"-

 **Nanami:** -"¡¿Eh?! U-Usted no debe preguntar ese tipo de cosas, no es correcto y menos si acaba de conocer a la persona…"-

 **?:** -"Y también te defiendes cómo Kyo-nii… que lastima, me hubiese gustado ser más que un conocido para ti…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Ka-na-me… deja de molestar a Nanami, ella es nuestra invitada y debe tratarse con respeto…"- _***Le da un golpe en la nuca***_ -"Disculpa los terribles modales de mi hermano menor, por favor pasa, te llevare al comedor para que conozcas a los demás"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Nanami:** -"Por supuesto, Ukyo-san, gracias"-

 _Enseguida llegue alado de Ukyo dejando a Kaname y al pequeño niño que he de suponer, era el menor de todos._

 _Al llegar al comedor, pude notar que la familia Asahina era demasiado grande, más de lo que me imaginaba; Ukyo me presento uno por uno a sus hermanos, algunos fueron muy amables, otros fueron muy empalagosos y otros simplemente les di igual._

 _Todos estaban sentados en el comedor y vi en la cocina a Ukyo con Ema cocinando la cena, ignorando por completo las conversaciones de sus hermanos, me acerque a ellos._

 **Nanami:** -"La cena huele delicioso, me imagino que han dado su mayor esfuerzo los dos"-

 **Ema:** -"Gracias, pero el que debes darle los créditos de la cena es a Ukyo-san, él ha estado toda la tarde preparándola, yo sólo ayudo en los detalles"-

 **Nanami:** -"¿Es cierto, Ukyo-san?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Bueno… tal vez he preparado la mayoría, pero tu ayuda me ha servido demasiado, sin tu ayuda, tal vez me faltaría mucho para terminar la cena"-

 **Nanami:** -"Entonces les agradezco mucho a los dos, perdonen si estoy dando molestias"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Por supuesto que nos ninguna molestia, yo fui el que te invito, así que al contrario, estoy agradecido de que nos hayas aceptado la invitación"-

 **Ema:** -"Nanami ya puede ir a tomar su lugar, en un momento mas, Ukyo-san y yo serviremos la cena"-

 **Nanami:** -"De acuerdo"-

 _No hice del todo caso a lo que Ema me había dicho, en realidad, todavía esperaba a que sirvieran la cena para saber donde se sentaría Ukyo y así estar a su lado… pero mi plan no me funciono por qué Wataru jalo de mi camisa y me obligo a sentarme a su lado junto con el hermano mayor de Ukyo, Masaomi._

 **Tsubaki:** -"Nee~ ¿Así que fuiste cómo una compañera de Kyo-nii en la Universidad?"-

 **Nanami:** -Así es, no estuve del todo con Ukyo-san, pero realmente fue un placer haberlo conocido, en el transcurso en el cual "estuvimos" juntos, me ayudo mucho y me dio muy buenos consejos, y gracias a ello, he tenido muy buenas calificaciones"-

 **Tsubaki:** -"Oh~ Y cuando lo conociste en la Universidad, ¿te gusto Kyo-nii?"-

 _La pregunta de Tsubaki hizo que escupiera el agua que estaba tomando._

 **Nanami:** -"¿Por qué pregunta eso, Tsubaki?"-

 **Tsubaki:** -"Bueno, es sólo una pregunta~"-

 **Azusa:** -"Tsubaki, no es apropiado preguntarle eso a nuestra invitada…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Les pedí a todos que no pusieran incomoda a Nanami; es una conocida de hace tiempo, y realmente quiero que la traten bien"-

 **Nanami:** -"¡Gracias, Ukyo-san!~"- _***Sonríe***_

 _Al terminar la cena y ver la hora, iba a despedirme de Ukyo cuando el sonido de un relámpago hizo que abrazara por instinto a Ukyo._

 _Ukyo sólo se sorprendió y yo sólo pude quedarme en esa misma posición por un momento…_

 _A pesar de que fue un "accidente" ese momento, ese momento nunca lo olvidaría porque ese fue el primer abrazo que nos dimos Ukyo-san y yo._

 _Él me sostuvo con sus largos brazos…_

 **Ukyo:** -"Tal vez no será buena idea que vayas a casa con este clima, es mejor que pases la noche aquí… así que no debes preocuparte por ello…"-

 **Nanami:** -"G-Gracias"-

 **Ukyo:** _ ***Ríe un poco***_ -"No debes apenarte, es normal tenerle miedo a los relámpagos… aunque si debo de admitir que me sorprendiste demasiado, no pensé que tendrías esa reacción"-

 **Nanami:** -"Lo siento… Ukyo-san es tan cálido…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Cálido?"-

 **Nanami:** -"¡Ah!~ L-Lo siento por eso comentario… m-me refiero a que Ukyo-san es bueno de su parte al entender mis miedos por los relámpagos…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Ya veo"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Interrumpo en algo?"- _***Lo dice en un tono muy serio***_

 _Ukyo se separo de mí con rapidez._

 **Ukyo:** -"N-No, sólo que Nanami le asusta los relámpagos y me abrazo por ello, yo le estaba diciendo que se quedará por esta noche por el mal clima que hay en estos momentos"-

 **Ema:** -"Ya veo"-

 _Con el tono de voz de Ema, pude notar que estaba de mal humor en ese momento…_

 _Es verdad lo que decía Hikaru-san, mi rival ama tanto a Ukyo como yo lo hago…_

 _ **-"Lo siento, pero si tengo que hacer trampa para obtener a mi amado, haré cualquier cosa para tenerlo a mi lado"-**_

 _ **-Esté será el inicio del triangulo amoroso-**_

 _ **-Cada una de ella hará cualquier cosa para que su amado acepte sus sentimientos-**_

 _ **-"Desde ahora, iniciara el conflicto"-**_

 _ **-"¡No permitiré que me arrebates a la persona que amo!"-**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina el capitulo~**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Las actualizaciones de este Fanfic y de los otros que estoy escribiendo se tardaran un poco más, ya que he estado ocupada con lo de la Universidad…**_

 _ **¡Así que por favor, sean pacientes!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~  
Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo… **_

_**¡Nos veremos pronto!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el quinto capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Yo quiero ser la única para ti._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-Tanto tú como yo hemos cambiado-**_

 _ **-Pero eso no quiere decir…-**_

 _ **-Que mis sentimientos por ti hayan cambiado-**_

 _ **-"Así que no te alejes de mi"-**_

 _ **-Porqué tengo tanto miedo…-**_

 _ **-De que puedas irte de mi lado y desaparecer-**_

 _ **Capitulo 5.- Celos.**_

 **Nanami:** -"Lo siento, Ukyo-san, no era mi intención incomodarlo… será mejor que regrese a casa por mi cuenta, aun así, gracias por su invitación"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Nanami-san, el clima no es el adecuado para salir…"-

 **Masaomi:** -"Además, será un gran placer que te quedes esta noche, así podremos conocerte un poco más, ¿no es así, Wataru?"-

 _El pediatra y el niño se acercaron a donde estábamos Ukyo, Ema y yo._

 **Wataru:** -"¡Sí!~"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Nanami:** -"Sí ustedes insisten, entonces me quedaré..."-

 _Wataru comenzó a correr y me abrazo._

 **Wataru:** -"Juguemos un poco, Nanami-chan"-

 **Nanami:** -"Por supuesto, Wataru-chan… vamos"-

 _Wataru tomo de mi mano y me guio hasta la sala donde ya estaba el juego en la pantalla; mientras que cruzábamos el pasillo, mire hacia atrás y vi que Masaomi-san hablaba con Ukyo y Ema… me hubiese gustado saber que fue lo que les dijo a ellos…_

 _Los videojuegos no son del todo mi fuerte, pero Wataru-chan fue tan caballeroso que en algunas ocasiones me dejaba ganar._

 _Algunos de los hermanos se acercaron para vernos jugar y platicar un poco._

 **Tsubaki:** -"Así que Nanami-chan se quedará en casa…~ ¡Qué emoción!"- _***La abraza por atrás***_

 **Nanami:** -"Tsubaki, por favor, deje de abrazarme"-

 **Tsubaki:** -"No quiero~"- _***Lo dice en un tono infantil***_

 **Wataru:** -"¡Nanami-chan! Cuéntenos como conoció a Kyo-tan"-

 **Tsubaki:** -"¡Que buena idea Wataru! Nee~ Cuéntanos Nanami-chan~"-

 **Nanami:** -"Bueno… lo conocí en mi primer día de clases, yo estaba buscando el salón donde me había tocado, pero al ser de nuevo ingreso, en verdad no daba con el salón… distraída, choque contra Ukyo haciendo que me cayera el suelo, Ukyo-san me dio su mano para ayudarme a levantarme… desde ese entonces, nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco y así fue como nos hicimos grandes compañeros"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Yusuke:** -"Parece como si el destino los hubiera unido"-

 **Nanami:** -"¿Disculpa?"-

 **Yusuke:** -"Me refiero a que su encuentro no fue una casualidad"-

 **Nanami:** _ ***Ríe un poco***_ -"No creo que nuestro encuentro quiera decir que Ukyo-san y yo debamos estar juntos… pero lo que sí creo, es que pude encontrarme a alguien realmente especial…"-

 **Kaname:** -"Inocente Nanami-chan, ¿crees que evitando nuestros comentarios nos harás creer que no tiene algunos sentimientos por Kyo-nii?"-

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo-san fue un gran compañero y ahora un gran conocido, así que si ustedes toman de otra manera sus palabras, ese será su problema…"-

 **Tsubaki:** -"Entonces si no te gusta Kyo-nii~ tendría una oportunidad, ¿verdad?"-

 **Azusa:** -"Tsubaki, ese tipo de cosas no se dice…"-

 **Tsubaki:** -"Azusa…~ Yo sólo quiero que Nanami-chan salga conmigo una vez, no le estoy pidiendo que sea mi pareja o algo parecido… aunque espero con el tiempo llegue a…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Me retiro, es tarde así que debo de ir a descansar… gracias por el momento agradable, Wataru-chan…permiso"-

 _Me aleje de ellos y los hermanos no dijeron nada…_

 _Sé que mentirles no hará que mis sentimientos por Ukyo sean olvidados, pero no quiero hacerme esperanzas a una relación que tal vez no ocurra…_

 _Cuando llegue a la planta donde estaba la habitación de huéspedes, Hikaru me hablo._

 **Nanami:** -"Hikaru-san… no sabía que estaba aquí, al no verlo en la cena…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Llevo un momento que llegue, pero de eso no quiero hablarte, pude ver que tratas de ocultar lo que sientes ante mis hermanos, cuando hace un momento estabas en los brazos de Kyo-nii"-

 **Nanami:** -"Hikaru-san sabe que no puedo dar a conocer lo que siento tan rápido…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo… ahora, nuestra querida Imouto-san esta con tu amado Ukyo-san, y parece que están conversando de algo muy importante…"-

 **Nanami:** -"…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"¿Te gustaría saber de que están hablando?"-

 **Nanami:** -"No creo que sea correcto escuchar su conversación…"-

 _Hikaru tomo de mi muñeca y comenzó a jalarme hasta la habitación que he de suponer, era de Ema._

 **Ema:** -"Gracias por venir, Ukyo-san"-

 **Ukyo:** -"No tienes porqué agradecerme, ahora dime, ¿de qué quieres hablarme con tanta urgencia?"-

 **Ema:** -"Disculpe si hago perder el tiempo a Ukyo-san, pero… me gustaría que este domingo… fuéramos al parque… solo nosotros dos…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Cómo una cita?"-

 **Ema:** -"Sí…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Acepto, desde hace tiempo había esperado que un día tu y yo tuviéramos una cita"-

 **Nanami:** -"Tch…"-

 **Ema:** -"¿En serio?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Por supuesto, mis hermanos casi no nos dejan que platiquemos o que convivamos un poco, así que siento que será una buena oportunidad para pasar un buen rato con mi hermana menor"-

 **Nanami:** _ ***Susurra***_ -"Justo en la SisterZone"- _***Ríe un poco***_

 **Ema:** -"Es verdad… bueno, entonces tendremos una cita el domingo… estoy tan emocionada"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Sí eso era todo, entonces es momento de retirarme, no quiero que te desveles…"-

 _ ***Se escucha un chasquido***_

 **Nanami:** -"¿Acaso Ukyo-san… le dio un beso a Ema?"-

 _ ***Se escuchan pasos cerca de la puerta***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Buenas noches"-

 **Ema:** -"Buenas noches, Ukyo-san"-

 _Hikaru-san y yo nos alejamos lo más rápido posible de la puerta._

 _ ***Se abre la puerta***_

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Hmm? ¿Nanami-chan? ¿Qué hace por aquí?"-

 **Nanami:** -"Y-Yo… le pedía a Hikaru-san que si me hacia el favor de llevarme a mi habitación, casi todas las habitaciones son iguales y en verdad me he confundido, ¿verdad Hikaru-san?"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Así es, ya que kyo-nii no se digna a enseñarle el camino a la habitación a su invitada, tuve que hacerlo yo"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Hikaru… lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano, te llevare a tu habitación en este momento"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Querrás decir: La llevaremos a su habitación"-

 **Nanami:** -"Hikaru-san…"-

 _Hikaru y Ukyo me llevaron hasta la habitación; Ukyo me deseo las buenas noches e Hikaru solo me sonrío con picardía… sabía que en ese momento estaba ardiendo en grandes celos por Ema… ella tenía más oportunidad de salir con Ukyo, y se aprovechaba de ello…_

 _ ***Se escucha el sonido de un celular***_

 **Nanami:** -"Un mensaje de Hikaru-san…"-

 _ **-Los celos te están consumiendo que no puedes ocultarlos-**_

 _ **-Si tanto deseas a ese hombre; arruinar la cita es lo que debes hacer-**_

 _ **-Un poco de trampa no es malo-**_

 _ **-Ya que en el Amor y en la Guerra, todo se vale, ¿no?-**_

 _¿Será correcto… que yo arruine su cita?_

 **[Recuerdo]**

 **Nanami:** -"¡Ukyo-senpai, espere un momento por favor!"-

 _ ***Ukyo se detiene y la voltea a ver***_

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Qué sucede esta vez, Nanami-chan?"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Nanami:** -"M-Me gustaría que Ukyo-senpai… fuese conmigo esta tarde a tomar una malteada…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Lo siento Nanami-chan, pero no puedo… tengo cosas que hacer… será para la próxima vez, ¿sí?"- _***Pone su mano en la cabeza de Nanami y revuelve un poco su cabello***_

 **Nanami:** _ ***Sonrojada***_ -"Por supuesto, Ukyo-senpai, será para la próxima vez"-

 _Ukyo-senpai se alejo poco a poco de mi lado… en ese momento, mi corazón latía con rapidez por aquella muestra de cariño desinteresado… se que Ukyo-senpai me rechaza muchas veces, pero yo le seguiré insistiendo hasta el momento en que salgamos los dos a una cita…_

 _ **-Aunque tú no me ames, yo siempre estaré aquí… esperándote-**_

 _ **-"¡No importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado!"-**_

 _ **-Aquellas palabras fueron disminuyendo…-**_

 _ **-Cuando por fin ha entendido-**_

 _ **-Que esa persona nunca le corresponderá-**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina el capitulo~**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Daré un pequeño aviso… ya que en mi pagina de Facebook (que podrán ver el link en mi perfil para las que gusten entrar) tendrá 200 me gusta, haré un especial de un capitulo extra de cualquier Fanfic que esté terminado o One-shot que haya escrito… además, de que si gustan, pueden hacer preguntas de cualquier cosa…**_

 _ **Bueno, eso era todo.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~  
¡Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el quinto capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Yo quiero ser la única para ti._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-¿Qué puedo esperar de la persona que amo?-**_

 _ **-Corresponderme… ¿verdad?-**_

 _ **-Y si él está interesado en alguien más…-**_

 _ **-¿Qué podría esperar de él?-**_

 _ **-Si yo llegase a hacer algo del cual no beneficie a nadie…-**_

 _ **-Si eso hiciera…-**_

 _ **-Entonces ninguno de nosotros encontrara la felicidad-**_

 _ **Capitulo 6.- Oportunidad.**_

 _Movía mi cabeza a los lados para no pensar en hacer aquella acción descabellada._

 _¿Cómo puedo tan solo pensar en arruinar su cita?_

 _Es algo que no está en mis principios…_

 _La cita sería en dos días…_

 _Si yo llego y arruino sus planes, Ukyo-san se dará cuenta de lo que siento, y haré que se decepcione; ya que esa no es la "Nanami que conoce"._

 _Además, de que no puedo hacerle eso a las personas que me han brindado su hogar para no salir con este clima tan horrible…_

 _¿Qué me sucede?_

 _Este amor cada vez se está volviendo a una gran_ _ **obsesión**_ _del cuál, cada vez es más oscuro…_

 _Tal vez debo dejar a un lado mis sentimientos y pensar en lo demás… solo he pensado en mí, eso es ser muy egoísta._

 **Nanami:** -"Parece que el amor me ha cambiado por completo"-

 _Me sentía un poco feliz ya que la habitación de huéspedes estaba a un lado de la de Ukyo…_

 **Nanami:** -"¿Ukyo-san estará dormido?"-

 _Tan solo de imaginarme el rostro que tendría al verle dormido me hacia sonrojarme…_

 _Si es bien parecido a la luz del día, tal vez en la noche se vería demasiado lindo…_

 _Daría lo que fuese para verlo… pero eso es algo que tal vez no llegue a suceder._

 _Bueno, qué más da, siento que con solo tenerlo cerca para mi es suficiente._

 _Arregle un poco la cama en la que dormiré; me acosté y al cerrar mis ojos me quede dormida enseguida._

 _A la mañana siguiente, escuche que alguien tocaba el timbre de la habitación._

 **Nanami:** -"Buenos días, ¿quién es?"-

 **?: -"** Adivina~"-

 **Nanami:** -"Hikaru-san… permíteme, abriré la puerta"-

 _ ***Abre la puerta***_

 **Nanami:** -"¿Qué sucede, Hikaru-san?"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Es hora del desayuno… me imagine que te gustaría ver a Kyo-nii cocinar el desayuno que comerás…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Iré enseguida"-

 **Hikaru:** -"No es necesario apresurarse, Kyo-nii es un poco lento cuando cocina ya que siempre quiere que quede perfec…"-

 _ ***Cierra la puerta***_

 **Nanami:** -"Tengo que apresurarme si no quiero perderme ningún detalle"-

 **Hikaru:** -"…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Me ha cerrado la puerta en mi cara…"-

 _Cuando termine en arreglarme, apresure el paso y llegue a la cocina, baje por las escaleras y como me había dicho Hikaru-san… Ukyo-san estaba en la cocina, usando una parte de su vestimenta formal, un delantal verde que en frente tenía a dos gatos, su cabello algo desarreglado y portando sus anteojos ovalados._

 _Verlo de esa manera, hacia que me sintiera ansiosa; debía ocultarlo, no quiero que piense que lo estoy acosando o cosas por el estilo._

 **Nanami:** -"Buenos días, Ukyo-san"-

 _Sin voltear a verme me contesto:_

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema, buenos días, gracias por ayudarme como siempre, cuando terminemos el desayuno, me gustaría que me ayudaras en…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Lo siento Ukyo-san… no soy Ema"-

 _Ukyo volteo a verme con sorpresa._

 **Ukyo:** -"Nanami… lo siento"- _***Acomoda sus anteojos***_ -"Ya que Ema es la única mujer que vive aquí, estoy acostumbrado a saludarle de esa manera… en verdad, lo siento"-

 **Nanami:** -"No debe preocuparse, Ukyo-san, lo entiendo… mientras que Ema se levante y llegue aquí… ¿le gustaría que le ayudara un poco por mientras?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Quieres ayudarme?"-

 **Nanami:** -"Por supuesto, sería como un agradecimiento por haberme permitido quedarme anoche"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Ya veo, por supuesto, realmente agradezco tu ayuda"-

 _Por primera vez, pasamos un momento a solas… sin que nadie nos interrumpiera._

 _No ayude en cosas tan importantes en el desayuno, pero Ukyo-san estaba muy agradecido de que yo le ayudara…_

 _En ese momento en el cual estábamos cocinando, recordamos algunos momentos que pasamos en la época en que Ukyo-san todavía estaba en la Universidad._

 _Trate de recordarle los momentos más felices que fueron para mi, y evitar algunos recuerdos que se que a Ukyo-san no le gustaría escuchar o platicar de ello._

 _Aquel momento corto y a la vez mágico, sería un momento que nunca olvidaría._

 _Con Ukyo-san me siento libre de decir lo que pienso, ya que tengo la fortuna de que Ukyo tenga algunos pensamientos parecidos a los míos._

 _Mientras que Ukyo y yo platicábamos, escuche unas pisadas que bajaban de las escaleras._

 **Ema:** -"Buenos días, lo siento Ukyo-san, me quede dormida y…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Me alegro que Nanami me este ayudando… ¡Ah! Ema… buenos días, no te preocupes, Nanami me ha estado ayudando un poco en el desayuno"-

 **Nanami:** -"Buenos días, Ema"-

 **Ema:** -"Buenas"-

 **Nanami:** -"El desayuno casi está listo, así que Ema puede tomar asiento"-

 **Ema:** -"Yo siempre he ayudado a Ukyo-san en el desayuno…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema"-

 **Nanami:** -"Lo sé, pero quise ayudar a Ukyo-san ya que al recordar que tiene que hacer demasiado en la cocina ya que viven muchas personas en esta residencia, quise que su "trabajo" no fuese tan pesado"-

 **Ema:** -"…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema, ¿podrías avisarle a los demás que ya está el desayuno?"-

 **Ema:** -"Por supuesto"-

 _Ema, con mucha lentitud, se retiro de la cocina y fue a las habitaciones para hablarle a los demás hermanos… lo siento mucho, pero no pude evitar aprovecharme de esta oportunidad… yo también deseo tener a mi lado a Ukyo-san, así que debo de hacer este tipo de acciones para tenerlo por lo menos un momento para mi…_

 **Nanami:** -"Lo siento si cause algún problema con Ukyo-san respecto al desayuno"-

 **Ukyo:** _ ***Niega con la cabeza***_ -"No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Ema tal vez sintió que le quitaban su lugar al igual que yo sentí cuando Ema llego a la residencia"-

 **Nanami:** -"¿A qué se refiere, Ukyo-san?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Bueno, antes, cuando Ema todavía no llegaba a la residencia, mis hermanos siempre me avisaban cuando no podían llegar a casa… y cuando llego, ahora todos los avisos los recibe Ema… al principio me enojaba un poco ya que… como dije antes, sentía que me quitaban de mi lugar, al pasar el tiempo, me di cuenta que estaba en un gran error, así que me acostumbre a ello"-

 **Nanami:** -"Me lo imagino… pero me alegro que Ukyo-san siempre quiere ayudar a sus hermanos, Ukyo-san es muy amable… tener a una familia que te quiere… ha de ser algo hermoso"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Nanami…"-

 _Recordé que a Ukyo-san no le conté sobre el accidente que tuvieron mis padres… en esos días, no iba a la Universidad, así que baje mucho mis notas… la única razón por el cual no quise hacerme daño, fue en pensar en Ukyo-san._

 _ **[Recuerdo]**_

 _Ese día quería contarle a Ukyo-senpai la gran desgracia que había ocurrido… cuando lo vi, me acerque poco a poco, pero no quise decirle ya que estaba con aquella joven…_

 **Nanami:** -"Tal vez a Ukyo-senpai no le interese lo que me sucede…"-

Me aleje de ahí, y desde entonces, comencé a faltar a la Universidad…

 _ **[Fin del recuerdo]**_

 _ **-Pienso la mayoría de las veces que no me corresponderás-**_

 _ **-"¿Acaso siempre seré tu sombra que vagara por siempre por este amor que te tengo?"-**_

 _ **-Desearía que este amor fuese correspondido-**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina el capitulo~**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~**_

¡Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo!

 _ **¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el sexto capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Yo quiero ser la única para ti._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-La vida me dio una segunda oportunidad para volverte a ver-**_

 _ **-"Prometo que ahora diré lo que siento"-**_

 _ **-Aprovechare cada momento que este a tu lado-**_

 _ **-Para no cometer el mismo error del pasado-**_

 _ **Capitulo 7.- Rivalidad.**_

 _Baje la mirada al recordar el accidente de mis padres._

 _No quería llorar en frente de Ukyo, así que contuve el llanto_ _ya que eso era un recuerdo superado._

 **Ukyo:** -"Si un día necesitas apoyo, siempre me tendrás a mí para cualquier cosa que necesites"-

 _Al escuchar lo que me ha dicho Ukyo, solo pude sonreírle ya que por fin obtuve de nuevo aquella confianza que teníamos antes… en verdad, estaba muy feliz en ese momento._

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo-san… gracias…"-

 _En ese momento, el agua que estaba comenzando a hervirse, saltaron algunas gotas mojando mi playera…_

 **Nanami:** -"Creo que debemos apagar esto"-

 _Ukyo se había puesto rojo._

 **Nanami:** -"¿Sucede algo?"-

 _Ukyo parpadeaba con rapidez al reaccionar a mi pregunta; Ukyo volteo hacia un lado._

 _Al mirar mi playera, pude notar que la ropa interior que estaba usando se estaba transparentando, así que solo pude dar media vuelta mientras que me cubría con mis brazos._

 **Nanami:** -"L-Lo siento… yo"-

 **Ukyo:** -"…"-

 _Ukyo, viendo a otro lado, me daba su delantal verde para cubrir la zona mojada… sabía que si los hermanos notaban aquel incidente pensarían algo que no es…_

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo-senpai siempre ayudándome cuando lo necesito"- _***Ríe un poco***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Desde hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba que me dijeran así… se siente muy agradable escucharlo de nuevo de la persona que me hablaba de esa manera"-

 **Nanami:** -"Entonces… Ukyo-senpai~"- _***Lo dice en un tono coqueto***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Por favor, de esa manera no me gustaría escucharlo… es… incomodo"-

 **Nanami:** -"Lo sé, solo quería ver sonrojado a Ukyo por segunda ocasión"-

 **Hikaru:** -"¿Cuál fue la razón de que Kyo-nii se sonrojara por primera vez?"-

 _Puse el delantal en mi pecho._

 **Hikaru:** -"No me esperaba que estuvieran haciendo cosas pervertidas tan temprano"-

 **Ukyo:** -"N-No es lo que tú piensas…"-

 _Despues del desayuno, tuve que retirarme de la residencia._

 _La mayoría de los hermanos me pedían que me quedará, en verdad quería quedarme, pero por algunos motivos eso no puede ser posible… la solución para que los hermanos dejaran de quejarse, fue que los visitaría seguido._

 **Ukyo:** -"Ten mucho cuidado cuando regreses a casa… por favor, llámame si tienes alguna complicación"-

 **Nanami:** -"Por supuesto"-

 _ **-Pasan dos días-**_

 _Al escuchar la alarma, en ese mismo instante pensé que hoy sería la cita de Ukyo y Ema._

 **Nanami:** -"No te agobies Nanami… solo será una cita de hermanos…"-

 _En ese momento me llego un mensaje, y como era de esperarse, era de Hikaru contándome sobre la cita…_

 _ **-"Adivina Nanami-chan… ¿Quiénes han salido en un día tan hermoso a una cita? Así es, Kyo-nii y nuestra amada Imouto-san… sin avisar a ninguno de nosotros, fueron a un picnic en un parque cerca de aquí, los he estado vigilando y parece que los dos llevaron algo para comer juntos… es demasiado, pero parece que los dos se están llevando muy bien… Mira, hasta les tome una foto"-**_

 _La fotografía que me mando Hikaru era de Ukyo y Ema comiendo juntos… se notaba que Ema estaba muy feliz en ese momento, su gran sonrisa y el rubor de sus mejillas lo delataba; Ukyo portaba también una delicada sonrisa mientras que en una de sus manos le daba a Ema con un tenedor lo que él había preparado…_

 _Una fotografía muy hermosa que bien podría ponerse en un portarretratos._

 _Lástima que por mi parte, no me gustaría tenerla a mi lado._

 _ **-"¿Nanami-chan no hará algo para separarlos?"-**_

 _Con esa pregunta termino el mensaje._

 _En verdad tenía muchos celos, pero no quería arruinar aquel momento hermoso._

 _Sabía que Ukyo y Ema pasaban por algo muy agradable, así que no sería yo para arruinarlo._

 _Otro mensaje de Hikaru llego a mi celular._

 _ **-"Si quieres ver por ti misma lo que hacen, ve al parque… creo que te interesara mucho saber que están haciendo en estos momentos"-**_

 _¿Qué estarán haciendo para que a mí me interese mucho?_

 _Tenía mucha curiosidad en ese momento… así que decidí ir, no con la intención de arruinar su cita, si no con la intención de saber lo que estaban haciendo._

 _Ya que aquel parque estaba cerca, llegue enseguida y encontré a Hikaru cerca de unos arbustos._

 **Nanami:** -"¿Sabía que esto se le podría considerar acoso?"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Me imagine que vendrías… ven, acércate para que veas a los tortolitos"-

 _Al acercarme un poco más para verlos…_ _Ukyo y Ema no estaban ahí._

 **Nanami:** -"Por favor Hikaru-san, no soy una persona que tolere las bromas"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Solo quería saber si Nanami-chan estaba dispuesta a arruinar su cita"-

 **Nanami:** -"No quiero arruinar nada… solo quería ver que estaba pasando con Ukyo y Ema, nada mas…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"¿Acaso Nanami-chan se tragara las acciones de afecto que tienen mis hermanos?"-

 **Nanami:** -"¿Acciones de afecto? ¿A qué se refiere?"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Sígueme"-

 **Nanami:** -"Espero que no me este jugando otra broma Hikaru-san, ya que ahora si no se la perdonare"-

 _Al caminar un poco, Hikaru señalo una dirección… ahora Hikaru me mostro donde estaban Ukyo y Ema…_

 _Era verdad, en ese momento consumía las "acciones de afecto" que tenían los dos…_

 _Ema se acerco a Ukyo y le dio un beso en los labios… esperaba que aquel beso no fuese correspondido… pero por desgracia no fue así… Ukyo tomo de los hombros a Ema tomándola con mucha posesión… aquel beso comenzaba a alargarse al tal punto que pensaba que se quedarían sin aire._

 _Al separarse, vi que Ukyo abrazaba a Ema._

 **Hikaru:** -"Le dije a Nanami-chan que si no hacia algo deprisa le arrebatarían lo que más ama"-

 **Nanami:** -"Hikaru-san… por favor, guarde silencio… solo por un instante…"-

 _Hikaru puso una mano en mi hombro._

 _Es verdad, de nuevo el temor hizo que me alejara de Ukyo._

 **Nanami:** -"¿Por qué no fui valiente y no pude decirle a tiempo lo que sentía?"-

 _ **-"Te seguiré amando a pesar de que estés con alguien más"-**_

 _ **-Aquella frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente-**_

 _ **-Me gustaría pensar que algún día te fijaras en mí-**_

 _ **-Pero yo se que solo será un sueño que no se van a cumplir-**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina el capitulo~**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~**_

¡Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo!

 _ **¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el sexto capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Yo quiero ser la única para ti._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-Los sentimientos de las personas pueden ser confusos-**_

 _ **-Algunas veces se desconoce lo que uno quiere en realidad-**_

 _ **-En ese momento de mi vida necesitaba algo más que un "Te amo"-**_

 _ **-Lo que realmente necesito es conocer si yo siento lo mismo-**_

 _ **Capitulo 8.- Confusión.**_

 _A punto de caer en el llanto, Hikaru tomo mi muñeca haciendo que le siguiera su paso._

 _No sabía lo que tramaba Hikaru, pero lo que si sabía era que nos acercábamos más a donde estaban Ukyo y Ema._

 **Hikaru:** -"¡Qué casualidad! Al parecer tuvimos la fortuna de encontrarlos"-

 _Ukyo y Ema estaban sorprendidos._

 **Ema:** -"¡H-Hikaru-san!"-

 _El rostro de Ema estaba totalmente rojo, mientras que sus ojos están completamente abiertos… esa misma reacción tenia Ukyo._

 **Ukyo:** -"H-Hikaru… N-Nanami… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Nanami-chan deseaba pasear… y ya que "todos" están ocupados…"- _***Miraba con picardía a "la pareja"***_ -"Me vi en la necesidad de acompañarla"-

 _No apoye la respuesta de Hikaru, solo pude agachar la cabeza para no mirar el rostro de ninguno de los dos._

 _Me sentía muy dolida…_

 _Era un milagro que en ese momento no terminara llorando… eso haría preocuparlos y me cuestionarían, haciendo que diga toda la verdad._

 **Ema:** -"¿Sucede algo, Nanami-san?"-

 **Nanami:** -"No me sucede nada… Hikaru-san, ¿podría llevarme a casa? Estoy agotada"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Ha sido agotador la escuela?"-

 **Nanami:** -"Un poco"-

 **Ema:** -"Nanami-san, ¿podría acompañarnos en la comida? Sería un honor que Nanami-san viniera a visitarnos de nuevo"-

 **Nanami:** -"Yo…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Vamos Nanami-chan, a pesar de que este "agotada", no quiere decir que no pueda por lo menos aceptar una comida, más si es hecha por Kyo-nii… ¿Te gusto como cocino la última vez, no?"-

 _No tuve otra alternativa más que aceptar._

 **Nanami:** -"Esta bien"-

 _Ukyo y Ema sonrieron al mismo tiempo._

 _Los cuatro regresamos a la residencia, algunos de los hermanos estaban ahí, otros todavía no regresaban de sus deberes._ _ **(¿Terminaste los deberes?)**_

 _Como la primera vez, la familia Asahina me recibió con los brazos abiertos._

 _Cada uno de ellos mostrándome su gentileza y su amabilidad._

 _No hable mucho con ellos, pude notar que ellos me miraban algo extraño; habían notado que estaba deprimida._

 _Al terminar la comida y ayudar un poco en la limpieza, me despedí de todos, pero al final no logre irme ya que la mayoría de los hermanos me retuvieron…_

 **Tsubaki:** -"¡Nanami-chan todavía no puede irse!"-

 **Wataru:** -"¡Es verdad, Nanami-chan debe jugar conmigo!"-

 **Kaname:** -"Nanami-chan debe quedarse a dormir de nuevo… pero ahora, podría ser en mi habitación"- _***Le guiña el ojo***_

 **Nanami:** -"No lo sé… tengo algunas cosas que estudiar"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Nanami-chan no debe dar escusas"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Si necesitas apoyo en tus estudios, no dudes en pedirme ayuda… como en los viejos tiempos"- _***Sonríe***_

 _Es verdad, cuando tenía una duda, Ukyo-san era en el primero que confiaba para que resolviera mi duda… no pude negar que esa sonrisa me había conmovido, haciendo que aceptara enseguida la invitación de quedarme esta noche._

 _Solo acepte para obtener la ayuda de Ukyo._

 **Nanami:** -"Muy bien, me quedaré solo porque Ukyo me ayudara en mis estudios…"-

 _Algunos de ellos no aceptaron de buena manera mi condición, pero al final terminaron resignándose._

 _Ukyo me invito a su habitación para estudiar en un ambiente tranquilo y silencioso._

 _Al darme esa propuesta Ukyo, vi que Ema no estaba del todo de acuerdo._

 _Cuando entre a la habitación de Ukyo, me sorprendió por el gran orden que tenía._

 _Poseía demasiados libros, era algo normal para una persona que se dedica a la ley, las personas dedicas a defender los derechos de las personas debían conocer sobre todas las ramas que tiene esa carrera, pero debían conocer aun más de la rama que se dedica._

 _Al tomar uno de ellos, note que algo caía al suelo… al tomarlo, vi que era una fotografía cuando Ukyo estaba en la Universidad._

 _La mujer que estaba a su lado era aquella persona que odiaba… Amamiya Reiko._

 _Ukyo tomo la fotografía de mis manos y la guardo en el libro donde estaba en un principio, su rostro no era para nada amigable._

 **Ukyo:** -"Me gustaría comenzar de una vez responder tus dudas, no quisiera perder el tiempo en la curiosidad que tienes en este momento al revisar mis objetos personales"-

 _Estaba de mal humor, y la razón era por haber visto de nuevo a esa persona que le había hecho sufrir mucho… no entendía la necesidad de seguir teniendo esta fotografía que solo hacía enfurecerlo… solo Ukyo conoce esa razón._

 **Nanami:** -"Lo siento, no era mi intención ponerlo de mal humor"-

 _Ukyo quito aquel rostro enfurecido._

 **Ukyo:** -"El que debe pedir disculpas soy yo, no debí haberte hablado de esa manera"-

 _Su voz se volvió muy suave._

 **Nanami:** -"Entonces aceptaré su disculpa… me siento muy honrada de tener "clases" por parte de Ukyo… me hace recordar mucho en aquellos días en los cuales siempre iba con usted para que resolviera mis dudas… esos días fueron muy agradables, a pesar de que fueron muy pocos, disfrute mucho de ellos…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Comparto lo que sientes… esa gran nostalgia que poseo en este momento… causa que me sienta alegre…"-

 _Una sonrisa amable poso en el rostro de Ukyo._

 **Ukyo:** -"Tenemos que empezar, si nos retrasamos aun más, tal vez no responda todas las dudas que tengas… Nanami-chan"- _***Lo dice en un tono infantil***_

 **Nanami:** -"Es verdad, comencemos… Ukyo-senpai~"-

 _Los dos reímos al mismo tiempo._

 _El tiempo paso muy rápido, a pesar de que solo me ayudaba en mis estudios, me sentía tan alegre que no evitaba sonreír en todo momento._

 _Al ver la elegancia y la perfección de sus palabras al responder mis dudas, mi admiración por Ukyo aumentaba aun más… mi corazón latía con rapidez, sabía que mi amor por el crecía más, sin importar que mi amor por él no era reciproco, mis sentimientos por Ukyo seguían creciendo._

 _Estaba decidida… desde hace tiempo quería hacer esto…_

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Sí?"-

 _Mis manos posaron en sus hombros… mis labios estaban en los labios de Ukyo._

 _Un beso corto y sencillo era suficiente para mí._

 _Aquel beso…_

 _Fue prologándose poco a poco._

 _ **-Causaste que mis sentimientos fueran aun más confusos-  
-"No quiero hacerle daño a nadie"-  
-Tus palabras dicen eso, pero tus acciones hacen lo contrario-**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina el capitulo~**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **En verdad me disculpo por este gran retraso en la actualización de mis historias, pero he estado muy ocupada salvando el semestre… literalmente…**_

 _ **Además, de que he estado un poco preocupada, estresada y deprimida últimamente, y por ello no tenía ninguna idea buena para las historias.**_

 _ **Espero que al pasar de esta semana y la otra, deje de estar de esa manera y comenzar a actualizar como antes.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~**_

 _ **¡Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el noveno capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Yo quiero ser la única para ti._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-Un día especial ha llegado-**_

 _ **-El cumpleaños de esa persona especial debe ser festejado-**_

 _ **-"¿Acaso tu regalo será el gran amor que le tienes?"-**_

 _ **-Eso en verdad sería un gran regalo-**_

 _ **Capitulo 9.-**_ _ **Regalo sorpresa.**_

 _No entendía porque este beso empezó a prolongarse, pero no quería detenerme, era una oportunidad única para disfrutar aquellos labios; desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba besarlos._

 _Aquel beso se termino cuando Ukyo se alejo con rapidez._

 _Ver el rostro de Ukyo, me hizo descubrir que esto había sido un error._

 **Ukyo:** -"Nanami…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 _Ukyo no me miraba al rostro, estaba avergonzado… sus lentes estaban bajando poco a poco por su nariz…_

 **Ukyo:** -"Creo que es hora de preparar la cena…"-

 _Ukyo se levanto y camino hacia la puerta._

 **Ukyo:** -"Espero… haberle ayudado en resolver sus dudas…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Cuando la cena este lista, por favor, vaya al comedor"-

 **Nanami:** -"Lo siento…"-

 _Ukyo permaneció quieto en frente de la puerta al escuchar mi disculpa._

 **Nanami:** -"Lamento haber hecho eso… se que esta acción egoísta ha causado un gran problema y tal vez nuestra relación no sea como antes… pero no pude evitar no demostrarle lo mucho que lo amo…"-

 _En ese momento, mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar._

 **Nanami:** -"Mi amor por Ukyo-san ha durado años oculto… y ahora, al confesarme de esta manera tan espontanea, se que este amor oculto será un amor no correspondido… Ukyo-san no siente lo mismo que yo siento"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Nanami…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Desde el día que lo conocí, me enamore de Ukyo-san… y todas mis acciones fueron para alcanzarlo… sin tan solo… si este sentimiento no puede ser correspondido… deseo que Ukyo esté a mi lado… aunque solo sea un amigo, no quiero que se aleje de mi…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Lo siento, tengo que irme"-

 _Y terminando esa frase, Ukyo se fue de su habitación dejándome sola._

 **Nanami:** _ ***Suspiro***_

 **Nanami:** -"En verdad… soy una completa idiota…"-

 _ ***Se escucha que tocan la puerta***_

 **?:** -"¿Puedo pasar~?"-

 **Nanami:** -"Por supuesto Wataru-chan, pase"-

 _El menor de los Asahina entro a la habitación y entre sus brazos cargaba un conejito amarillo._

 **Wataru:** -"Nanami-chan, ¿ya termino las clases con Kyo-tan?"-

 **Nanami:** _ ***Sonríe gentilmente***_ -"Ya terminaron las clases, tal vez será la única clase que tenga por parte de Ukyo…"- _***Una lagrima cae por su mejilla***_

 **Wataru:** -"¿Estas llorando?"-

 **Nanami:** -"No… no es eso… estoy muy cansada, eso es todo"- _***Ríe con nerviosismo***_

 **Wataru:** -"¿Estas triste porqué Kyo-tan sale con Onee-chan?"-

 _Aquel niño era muy listo, pero debía mentirle para evitar rumores entre la familia… aunque, esos rumores ya no importarían ya que Ukyo sabe sobre mis sentimientos por él._

 **Nanami:** -"No sabía que Ukyo saliera con tu hermana mayor"-

 **Wataru:** -"¡Yo soy el único que lo sabe!"-

 **Nanami:** -"¿A sí? ¿Y por qué dices que tus hermanos están saliendo?"-

 **Wataru:** -"Lo sé porque Onee-chan siempre esta sonrojada cuando esta alado de Kyo-tan, y también que sus ojos brillan al escuchar el nombre de Kyo-tan"-

 **Nanami:** -"Tu hermana mayor está enamorada de Ukyo… pero Ukyo tal vez…"-

 **Wataru:** -"¡Kyo-tan esta enamorado de Onee-chan! ¡Todos nosotros estamos luchando por el amor de Onee-chan! Pero… parece que Onee-chan ya tomo su decisión… ¡Pero no estaré triste, porque ellos se aman y así Onee-chan será feliz!"-

 **Nanami:** -"Me alegro mucho por ellos…"-

 **Wataru:** -"Nee~ ¿Vendrás este jueves al cumpleaños de Kyo-tan?"-

 _La verdad no sabía la fecha exacta del cumpleaños de Ukyo, solo conocía que era en Diciembre._

 **Nanami:** -"Tal vez…"-

 **Wataru:** -"¡Tienes que venir, Nanami-chan!"-

 **Nanami:** -"¿Le gustaría Ukyo que me apareciera en su cumpleaños?"-

 **Wataru:** -"Si Kyo-tan no se alegra, entonces puede darme su regalo a mi… ¡será como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado! ¡Mi cumpleaños es en Enero!"-

 **Nanami:** -"Esta bien"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Wataru:** -"¡Waaa!~ ¡Gracias Nanami-chan!"-

 _La hora de la cena llego, al sentarme en el comedor, me sentía muy incómoda por las miradas que me daba Ukyo._

 _Al terminar la cena, decidí irme, aunque la mayoría de los hermanos me pedían quedarme, en verdad no me sentía bien pasar la noche ahí, menos cerca de la habitación de Ukyo._

 _Llegando a casa, deje mis cosas aún lado y me acosté en la cama durmiendo con rapidez…_

 _Al día siguiente pensé si sería buena idea ir para darle por lo menos un regalo… podría aprovechar pidiendo de nuevo disculpas y que olvidará lo que paso en ese momento, volver como era antes y seguir siendo "amigos"._

 **Nanami:** -"Me parece buena idea… solo llegare, le daré el regalo, pediré disculpas y adiós"-

 _Sonreí al pensar que sería una buena idea._

 **Nanami:** -"Ahora debo pensar lo que compraré…"-

 _Llego el día del cumpleaños de Ukyo… le había comprado una agenda; las agendas son importantes para un abogado, así podrá anotar los días de sus… casos… supongo… la verdad no se me ocurrió que otra cosa comprar… pero siento que en lo que lo envolví es muy lindo… lo había puesto en una caja color gris con un moño rojo… esa decoración me recordó mucho a lo que usa Ukyo._

 _Era momento de tocar el timbre de la residencia y decir lo que había enseñada._

 _Antes de que abrieran la puerta, enseñaba lo que diría._

 _La persona que me recibió no fue Ukyo, fue su hermano mayor, Masaomi._

 **Masaomi:** -"Que sorpresa, no pensé que vinieras a visitarnos…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Vine porque…"- _***Aclara su garganta***_ -"Venía a darle un presente a Ukyo ya que es su cumpleaños y…"-

 **Masaomi:** -"Ukyo está en el comedor junto con todos los demás, estamos festejando su cumpleaños ya que cumple 30 años… no festejamos seguido los cumpleaños, pero por ser una ocasión especial… decidimos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Nanami:** -"Ya veo… es muy lindo de su parte haberle hecho una fiesta a Ukyo"-

 **Masaomi:** -"¿Por qué no pasas a darle tu presente? Ukyo se alegrará de tu presencia"-

 **Nanami:** -"Y-Yo…"-

 **Wataru:** -"¡Nanami-chan, viniste! ¡Vamos~ entra, entra!"-

 _El pequeño me tomo de la muñeca y los tres fuimos a la sala principal._

 _Ukyo estaba muy feliz en ese momento por todos los presentes que había recibido por parte de sus hermanos… en ese momento, Ema le estaba dando su presente, al ver el tamaño del regalo, pensé enseguida que era algo grandioso… y lo era… es un juego de té demasiado hermoso… y yo, solo traje esta agenda, comparado con su regalo, eso era una porquería…_

 **Ukyo:** -"Gracias, en verdad es un gran regalo de tu parte"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Sucede algo?"-

 _Ema se acerco al rostro de Ukyo dándole un beso pequeño en la comisura de sus labios._

 _Después de ese beso, se vio que le susurro algo, aunque no se escucho por la gran distancia que estaba, pude ver con claridad que decía:_ _ **Me gustas.**_

 _El regalo cayó al suelo causando un ruido no tan fuerte, pero que los hermanos que estaban boquiabiertos por la acción de su hermana voltearan por donde se escucho el ruido._

 **Ukyo:** -"Nanami…"-

 **Nanami:** -"¡Ah!... L-Lo siento, se me resbalo"-

 _Tome el regalo y camine con pasos apresurados para darle el regalo a Ukyo._

 **Nanami:** -"Esto es un presente para Ukyo ya que… es su cumpleaños… f-feliz cumpleaños"-

 _Puse el presente en sus manos y me aleje._

 **Nanami:** -"T-Tengo que irme, solo venía por eso… de nuevo felicidades Ukyo… y todos los demás, disfruten de la fiesta… hasta luego"-

 _Los hermanos Asahina se miraban entre sí… había ocurrido muchas cosas que no entendían…_

 _ **-En verdad me alegro que seas feliz-**_

 _ **-Pero esa alegría solo oculta lo que en verdad siento-**_

 _ **-Un dolor está en mi interior-**_

 _ **-Y la razón de ese dolor-**_

 _ **-Es no ser la razón de tu felicidad-**_

* * *

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **En verdad me disculpo por este gran retraso en la actualización de mis historias, pero trataré en esta semana de actualizar lo más rápido posible.**_

 _ **Este capítulo lo tenía pensado publicar en el cumpleaños de Ukyo, pero por algunas circunstancias no pude hacerlo.**_

 _ **Aun así, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~**_

 _ **¡Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el décimo capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Yo quiero ser la única para ti._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-Los sentimientos puros comienzan a desaparecer-**_

 _ **-Aquella relación se fue rompiendo cada vez más-**_

 _ **-La envidia y los celos inundan los corazones de las personas inocentes-**_

 _ **-Al final, solo importará lo que uno en verdad siente-**_

 _ **-El egoísmo saldrá a flote, haciendo daño a todo su alrededor-**_

 _ **Capitulo 10.- Envidia.**_

 **Wataru:** -"¡Nanami-chan todavía no puede irse, no ha comido del pastel que ha hecho Onee-chan!"-

 **Masaomi:** -"Wataru…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Yo no…"-

 **Tsubaki:** -"Oye… ¿esa muestra de afecto que ha sido…?"-

 _La expresión de Tsubaki cambio a uno muy seria… la acción de Ema lo había molestado._

 **Ema:** -"S-Solo fue un beso en la mejilla…"-

 **Tsubaki:** -"¡Ese no fue un beso en la mejilla, estuviste a unos centímetros de darle un beso en los labios!"-

 **Azusa:** -"Tsubaki…"-

 **Natsume:** -"Aunque no he estado mucho por aquí, note que su acercamiento aumenta cada vez más… acaso…"-

 **Kaname:** -"¿Imouto-chan esta con Kyo-nii?"-

 _El ambiente alegre había desaparecido, ahora se sentía muy pesado… me estaba incomodando cada vez mas hasta tal punto de salir corriendo y dejar a todos atrás._

 **Ukyo:** -"Como Ema comento… solo fue un beso en la mejilla para felicitarme, es una muestra de afecto muy desinteresado del cual agradezco mucho"-

 _Ukyo era muy bueno mintiendo, pero su defecto es no poder ocultar lo que realmente siente._

 _Algunos de los hermanos no estaban conformes con la respuesta de Ukyo; no se podía hacer nada más ya que tanto Ukyo como Ema se retiraron de la sala principal dando por terminada la fiesta._

 _Las miradas mostraban_ _ **envidia**_ _por el gran afecto que le tiene Ema a Ukyo; un afecto demasiado grande… que hasta puede decirse que es amor… un amor inocente pero apasionado._

 _Al notar que mi presencia en ese lugar no serviría de nada, me despedí de todos y me retire._

 _Hikaru solo sonreía por la gran toma que había presenciado, era un momento perfecto para dar a descubrir los sentimientos ocultos de sus hermanos… para él, es muy entretenido, aunque note en su rostro una pequeña mueca de disgusto cuando Ema beso casi en los labios de Ukyo._

 _Esos labios que ya había probado… podrían ser marcados con otros labios._

 _Varios días habían transcurrido, no he tenido noticias de la familia Asahina, y a pesar de tener tanta curiosidad por conocer el desenlace de esa tarde… no me atrevo a preguntar ni mucho menos hablar sobre ello con los Asahina._

 _Recibí un mensaje de Hikaru, deseaba verme para hablar un poco de mi situación… ya no era cómodo hablar sobre mis sentimientos con Hikaru, pero era el único con que podía hablarlo._

 _Me cito en una cafetería cercana a la residencia, era un lugar sencillo en la cual podrías pasar un momento agradable._

 _Al recibirlo, comenzamos a hablar, Hikaru, como siempre, trataba de darme consejos que por mi parte me parecían inútiles o demasiados_ _ **egoístas**_ _._

 **?:** -"No pensé encontrarlos en este lugar"-

 _Esa voz, era la de Ukyo._

 _Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo, y mis ojos observaron una mirada molesta._

 **Hikaru:** -"¿Acaso nos estabas siguiendo? Pensé que eras abogado, no detective"- _***Ríe***_

 **Ukyo:** -"No estoy de humor para escuchar tus bromas, esto es solo una coincidencia… tengo un cliente que atender y me cito aquí para hablar de su caso… permiso"-

 _Ukyo tomo asiento en un lugar poco alejado de nosotros._

 **Hikaru:** -"No le creo en lo absoluto"-

 **Nanami:** -"¿Crees que Ukyo está mintiendo?"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Kyo-nii no atiende casos en lugares que no sea su despacho"-

 **Nanami:** -"Bueno, contesto eso para evitar más cuestiones de tu parte… tal vez solo viene a tomar un café para luego irse al despacho"-

 **Hikaru:** -"O viene para hablar contigo"-

 **Nanami:** -"No creo que eso sea la razón por la cual Ukyo esté aquí"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Eso tu lo descubrirás"-

 _Hikaru se levanto._

 **Nanami:** -"¿Hikaru me dejará aquí sola?"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Si, así podrás hablar con Kyo-nii… hasta luego~"-

 _Hikaru se fue… y sin pagar…_

 _Pasando algunos minutos, el asiento que ocupaba Hikaru fue ocupado por Ukyo._

 _Tenía razón Hikaru, Ukyo quería hablar conmigo._

 **Ukyo:** -"Lamento ese día donde mis hermanos comenzaron un conflicto por la acción de Ema… se que te incomodo y pido disculpas por todos ellos"-

 **Nanami:** -"No es necesario disculparse"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Cambiando de tema… quiero hablar sobre…"-

 _Sabia a lo que iba… quería hablar sobre el beso que le di… era un tema en el cual teníamos que hablar, pero en verdad no tenía idea de cómo explicarle o como pedir disculpas por esa acción._

 **Ukyo:** -"Me sorprendiste en ese momento… no me esperaba que hicieras eso"-

 **Nanami:** -"…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Quiero también disculparme por haberte dejado sola en mi habitación solo por no saber cómo reaccionar ante esa acción… no debí irme, teníamos que hablar muy seriamente"-

 _Ukyo solo hablaba, yo solo miraba a la mesa para no mirarle el rostro… estaba apenada._

 **Ukyo:** -"Nunca imagine que tuvieses esos sentimientos por mi… los has ocultado muy bien… un amor que ha durado años es algo que debo agradecerte…"-

 _Ukyo poso una mano en mi mentón haciendo alzar la mirada para verle directamente a los ojos… esos ojos que me hacían enloquecer cada vez al mirarlos._

 **Ukyo:** -"Gracias"-

 _Una sonrisa fue mostrada._

 _La gratitud de Ukyo fue demostrado con gentileza._

 _Y antes de atreverme de nuevo a probar aquellos labios, Ukyo volteo al escuchar unas voces familiares._

 _Al parecer, Tsubaki caminaba junto con Ema… ninguno de nosotros conocíamos su destino, pero lo que note, era un Ukyo disgustado._

 _Ukyo los observo hasta que su vista ya no alcanzo a verlos… lo único que podía hacer era solo mirarle con tristeza._

 _Los sentimientos de Ukyo eran confusos, se que el sufre por ello, pero también nos hace sufrir a Ema y a mi…_

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo… ¿le gusta Ema?"-

 _Ukyo solo abría sus ojos con mucha sorpresa._

 **Nanami:** -"O la persona que le gusta… soy yo"-

 _Estaba decidida a conocer la verdad._

 _Sin importar que puedo ser dañada… deseo conocer mi destino que obtener falsas esperanzas._

 _ **-Un sentimiento es compartido con otra persona más-**_

 _ **-Haciendo dudar si realmente "su amor por ti" es verdadero-**_

 _ **-Una verdad será revelada-**_

 _ **-Causándole daño a una de las dos hermosas flores-**_

 _ **-Una flor se marchitará-**_

 _ **-La otra se volverá aun más hermosa-**_

 _ **-¿Qué flor será el que elegirá el amante?-**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber que le está pareciendo la historia hasta ahora, y si le gustaría aportar una idea para que continúe la historia… su opinión es muy importante para mí.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el décimo primer capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Yo quiero ser la única para ti._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-El destino fue el causante de ponernos en el mismo camino-**_

 _ **-Caminábamos juntos, haciendo que mi vida tuviese un sentido-**_

 _ **-Cada día que pasaba, te alejabas de ese camino-**_

 _ **-Es verdad que el destino nos junto-**_

 _ **-Pero para estar juntos… dependía de nosotros seguir adelante… juntos-**_

 **Capitulo 11.- Tormento.**

 _Ukyo no daba respuesta a mi interrogante, estaba decidida a conocer la verdad… algunas veces, los sentimientos pueden ser confusos, hasta tal grado de causarles daño a las personas que amamos._

 _Esto no quiere decir que al tener esa situación se tenía justificación para dar esperanzas de amar a la otra persona, eso no es correcto._

 _Miraba fijamente a los ojos de Ukyo para "adivinar" sus pensamientos, estaba tardando demasiado en contestar mi pregunta._

 **Nanami: -** "Ukyo… por favor responda"-

 _Tome la mano de Ukyo para darle confianza._

 **Nanami:** -"Solo debe decir el nombre de la persona que realmente ama… no importa a quien elegirá… mi amor por usted nunca se desvanecerá"-

 _Trataba de no llorar de nuevo frente a Ukyo._

 _Mi amor por Ukyo ha durado años… muchas personas lo consideran obsesión… no diré que están en lo cierto… solo diré que los sentimientos por alguien no puede olvidarse tan fácilmente._

 **Ukyo:** -"No lo sé… yo…"-

 _Ukyo apretó un poco más mi mano._

 **Ukyo:** -"Al decir esto me consideraras una persona inmadura y sin habilidad de arreglar sus propios problemas… desde el primer día que conocí a Ema, sentí algo extraño al verla… al fijar mi vista a su rostro, me conmovió su rostro inocente y dulce… sentí de nuevo aquellos latidos apresurados y el nerviosismo al darme cuenta de mi enamoramiento a primera vista… al pasar los días, mi sentimiento por Ema comenzaba a crecer cada vez mas… los conflictos por obtener el amor de Ema empezó y las acciones de mis hermanos la incomodaron demasiado… en ese instante, pensé ocultar mis sentimientos por Ema para no incomodarle, pero me fue imposible, y ahora… al saber sus sentimientos por mi… mi amor por Ema fue disminuyendo cuando volví a encontrarte…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Admito que aceptaba los momentos de estar a tu lado solo para verte… ignoraba un poco tus palabras para observar mas tu cuerpo… en ese entonces, solo pensaba en las mujeres para admirarlas detalladamente… eso fue cambiando con el tiempo… solo recuerdo algunos fragmentos de las conversaciones que tuvimos… y al recordarlos, me siento como un tonto al no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos por mi desde hace tiempo"-

 _Al escuchar a Ukyo, me he dado cuenta de su gran confusión…_

 **Ukyo:** -"Sólo con estar bien conmigo mismo, obtendré la respuesta de tu pregunta… sin tener la necesidad de dar muchos rodeos para no causarte más daños… ¿me estoy dando a entender, Nanami?"-

 **Nanami:** -"Lo entiendo… esperaré a su respuesta, Ukyo"-

 **Ukyo:** _ ***Sonríe***_ -"Gracias"-

 _Al terminar nuestra conversación, Ukyo fue muy amable al llevarme a mi hogar._

 **Ukyo:** -"Entonces no aceptaras mi petición de vivir en la residencia…"-

 **Nanami:** -"No quiero serle una carga a ninguno de ustedes… además, me sería muy incomodo vivir en el mismo lugar donde vive mi contrincante"- _***Ríe un poco***_

 **Ukyo:** _ ***Suspiro***_ -"Muy bien, cuando gustes puedes visitarnos"-

 **Nanami:** -"Gracias por la invitación… hasta luego"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Te estaremos esperando pronto… nos vemos"-

 _Ukyo se fue en su automóvil y yo entre a mi hogar._

 _Dando el primer paso para entrar a mi hogar, mi celular vibraba… era una llamada de Hikaru._

 **Hikaru:** -"Parece que tuvieron una cita agradable… y no solo yo conozco su aventura, también lo conoce nuestra amada Imouto-san"-

 **Nanami:** -"Ema… ¿acaso ella…?"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Si, dijo que ella caminaba junto con Tsubaki para ayudarle a comprar los ingredientes para la cena… no fue para nada agradable, pobre de nuestra Imouto-san… soportando los cariños de su hermano mayor que nunca serán correspondidos… ella los vio platicando muy juntos… no quiso ver más la toma y camino más deprisa"-

 **Nanami:** -"Ema también hizo enfadar a Ukyo"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Oh~ Kyo-nii se ha vuelto muy celoso… no quiere compartirlas con nadie… muy egoísta, ¿no lo crees?"- _***Ríe***_

 **Nanami:** -"Te pido no burlarte de los sentimientos de los demás… si a ti no te importan, evita reírte de ellos"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Estas de mal humor… ¿Kyo-nii te rechazo de nuevo?"-

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo está confundido"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Hmmm… a pesar de ser el segundo mayor de todos nosotros… pareciera que tuviese 5 años… ¿Hola? ¿Nanami? ¿Acaso has colgado el teléfono?"-

 _Últimamemente Hikaru se estaba volviendo insoportable… agradezco mucho la gran ayuda al reencontrarme con Ukyo, pero ha estado abusando de mi confianza._

 _ **-Pov Ukyo-**_

 _Llegando a la residencia, tome el elevador para llegar el piso de la cocina._

 _Ema ya estaba ahí, pero su rostro alegre y gentil fue remplazado a una mirada amarga._

 **Ukyo:** -"He regresado a casa…"-

 _Comencé a ponerme el delantal sin dejar de observarla… no respondió a mi llamado._

 **Ukyo:** -"Gracias por comprar los ingredientes para la cena… prepararemos Curry y jamón con salsa dulce, primero debemos hacer…"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Pasa algo malo?"-

 _Ema camino con lentitud hacia mí… su cabeza poso en mi pecho y comenzó a sollozar._

 **Ema:** -"Parece… que tarde en darme cuenta a quien amaba… ya que esa persona ama a otra…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"N-No te estoy entendiendo…"-

 _Ema tomo con fuerza mi saco._

 **Ema:** -"Acaso… ¿Ukyo-san no estaba enamorado de mi?… Ahora que le estoy correspondiendo, sus sentimientos se han ido con alguien más… no lo entiendo…"-

 _Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar._

 **Ema:** -"Yo amo a Ukyo-san… y no puedo soportar que Nanami-san me este arrebatando de su lado… sea sincero Ukyo-san… ¿Está jugando con mis sentimientos? ¿No soy suficiente para Ukyo-san? "-

 **Ukyo:** -"…"-

 **?:** -"Chii-chan… ¿está llorando?"-

Louis e Iori estaba viendo la escena.

 **Iori:** -"¿Ha sucedido algo malo con ustedes?"-

 _No sabía cómo responder a las interrogantes de ninguno de mis hermanos…_

 _ **-La respuesta ante las confesiones debe ser conocida pronto-**_

 _ **-Los sentimientos de "tus amadas" esta causándole daños-**_

 _ **-Solo puedes aceptar a una de ellas-**_

 _ **-Y dejar que la otra siga adelante-**_

 _ **-"¿Tu decisión será la correcta?"-**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber que le está pareciendo la historia hasta ahora, y si le gustaría aportar una idea para que continúe la historia… su opinión es muy importante para mí.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el décimo segundo capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Yo quiero ser la única para ti._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-Anhelo tu respuesta ante mi confesión-**_

 _ **-Pero sé que al saber tu respuesta te alejaras de mí-**_

 _ **-Realmente me aterra perderte-**_

 _ **-Y si te pierdo-**_

 _ **-Esos días de felicidad desaparecerán para siempre-**_

 **Capitulo 12.- Enfrentamiento. [Penúltimo capitulo]**

 _Ema dio un último sollozo antes de irse._

 _Corrió dejándome atrás y he de suponer que fue a su habitación para seguir con su llanto._

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema…"-

 _Su nombre fue dicho en un susurro, mi intención no era ilusionarla ni mucho menos hacerle daño… Ema es muy apreciada para mí… a pesar de que la amo… es mi familia… mi amada hermana menor._

 **Iori:** -"¿Y bien? ¿Nos dirás qué ha sucedido entre ustedes?"-

 **Louis:** -"Chii-chan se ve tan triste… su hermosa sonrisa… ya no está más…"-

 _La mirada de Iori era seria mientras que Louis era una de preocupación._

 **Ukyo:** -"La verdad no lo sé… estoy tan confundido… solo causo daño a personas queridas para mí por mis errores"-

 **Iori:** -"¿Acaso…también…?"-

 _Pero también siento algo por Nanami… sin darme cuenta, la necesidad de tenerla a mi lado se hizo tan grande… que deseaba siempre estar con ella._

 **Louis:** -"¿Kyo-nii siente algo por Nanami-chan?"-

 _Mi silencio respondió a sus dudas._

 **?:** -"¡Kyo-nii!"-

 _Levante la mirada al escuchar mi nombre, y antes de responder recibí un empujón… no caí al suelo, pero ver su mirada de enojo me causo cierto temor._

 **Tsubaki:** -"Acabo de ver a Ema correr por el pasillo mientras lloraba… ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!"-

 _Antes de recibir un golpe de Tsubaki, una mano lo detuvo._

 **Azusa:** -"Tsubaki… esa no es manera de conseguir respuestas…"-

 _Agradecí su gesto, aunque sabía que el también estaba furioso._

 **Iori:** -"Ukyo-niisan sólo está confundido… pero pronto dará una respuesta correcta, ¿verdad?"-

 _Iori me había salvado._

 **Tsubaki:** -"¿Confundido? ¿Cómo puedes estar confundido si tú la amas? ¿Acaso la has estado engañando? ¡Por eso Imouto-chan esta triste! ¡Tú la has engañado! ¡Tú…!"-

 **Louis:** -"Tsubaki-niisan… es suficiente"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Mis sentimientos por Ema son verdaderos… tal vez si la he engañado, pero no de la manera que tú crees… y si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer… todos esperen en el comedor, pronto estará la cena"-

 _Cada uno de ellos caminaba hacia el comedor, menos Tsubaki, el seguía enfrente mío con su mirada desafiante._

 **Ukyo:** -"Ve al comedor… no quiero repetirlo otra vez"-

 _Tsubaki solo hizo una mueca y se fue._

 _La cena ya había sido servida, cada uno de ellos estaban en sus asuntos… pensaba la manera correcta de darles una respuesta, debía dárselas… y pronto._

 _Mientras pensaba en una respuesta, la mirada de Tsubaki todavía seguía en mi persona._

 _Desde el inicio de la cena me miraba, y cada vez se volvía incomodo._

 _Terminando la cena, cada uno de mis hermanos se retiraron de la mesa._

 **Tsubaki:** -"Si haces llorar otra vez a Imouto-chan… no me importará que seas mi hermano mayor… te la veras conmigo"-

 _Este problema aumentaba aun más, ahora obtenía amenazas de mis hermanos por haber hecho llorar a Ema… por cierto, ella no bajo a cenar… será mejor llevarle una bandeja con la cena a su habitación… dejar de comer es malo, tal vez llegue a enfermarse._

 _Llegando la bandeja con comida a su habitación, suspiraba con agobio, vería sus ojos cristalinos y rojizos por el llanto._

 _Toque el timbre y no obtuve respuesta…_

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema… no bajaste a cenar… así que traje una bandeja con la ce…"-

 **Ema:** -"Lo siento Ukyo-san, no deseo cenar nada… solo quiero descansar"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Pero… Ema…"-

 **Ema:** -"No deseo comer nada… buenas noches"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Entiendo… por favor, mañana ven a mi habitación por la tarde… tenemos que hablar, por fin daré una respuesta… buenas noches"-

 _Espero un momento para escuchar su respuesta… no respondió._

 _Decidí regresar a la cocina para dejar la bandeja con comida… mañana… daré a conocer lo que siento._

 _Antes de ir a dormir, le mande un mensaje a Nanami… ella también debía estar ahí para escuchar mi respuesta._

 _ **-Nanami, siento molestarte tan tarde, pero debo decirte esto ya que es muy importante… mañana daré a conocer mi decisión, te espero mañana en la tarde en la Residencia… deseo que pases una buena noche… hasta mañana. Ukyo-**_

 _Apague mi teléfono y me acosté para dormir._

 _ **-Pov Nanami-**_

 _Escuche mi teléfono vibrar._

 **Nanami:** -"¿Hmm? ¿Quién manda mensajes a esta hora?"-

 _Al prender mi teléfono, vi que era un mensaje de Ukyo._

 **Nanami:** -"¿Ukyo? ¿Por qué Ukyo me mandaría un mensaje a esta hora?"-

 _Terminando de leer el mensaje, deje mi teléfono a un lado y vi al techo para razonar lo que había leído._

 _Ukyo por fin daría una respuesta, eso es bueno… pero… ¿y si respuesta es a favor de Ema?_

 _Realmente me dolería ver a la persona que amo en brazos de otra persona._

 _Pero… ¿y si su respuesta es a favor mía?_

 _Sería la joven más feliz del mundo._

 _Mis sueños por pasar toda mi vida a su lado, amándonos mutuamente se cumpliría._

 _Estoy muy ansiosa y a la vez muy preocupada._

 _Mañana… conoceré su decisión._

 _ **-Pov Ema-**_

 _Al escuchar los pasos de Ukyo, retirándose de la puerta de mi habitación, me senté en mi cama moviéndola bruscamente._

 **Juli:** -"¡¿Vas a ir con Ukyo?! ¡No debes, el es un lobo y solo quiere engañarte! ¡Sólo te ilusionará de nuevo con sus falsas palabras Chii!… te advertí tantas veces y tu…"-

 **Ema:** -"Juli… no quiero escucharte en este momento… por favor"-

 **Juli:** -"¡Pero Chii!"-

 **Ema:** -"¡Juli!"-

 _Alce la voz por accidente, Juli estaba aterrado, por esa razón se fue por la ventana de mi habitación._

 **Ema:** -"Lo siento… Juli-san"-

 _No podría dormir esta noche, recordar a cada momento lo que había dicho Ukyo-san hacia agobiarme… deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que su amor por mi sea correspondido._

 **Ema:** -"Por favor… Ukyo-san… acepta mis sentimientos"-

 _ **-Pov normal-**_

 _El día esperado llego, a la hora indicada, las dos "amantes" llegaron al mismo tiempo a la habitación de Ukyo._

 _Se miraron mutuamente, no intercambiaron palabras, pero con su mirada decía que no perdería tan fácilmente._

 _Tocaron el timbre y Ukyo dio permiso para dejarlas entrar._

 _Ema y Nanami entraron a la habitación y vieron a Ukyo de pie, mirando a cada una de ellas antes de dar su respuesta._

 _Ukyo aclaro su garganta… era el momento de la verdad…_

 **Ukyo:** -"Me alegra que vinieran aquí… y nosotros sabemos el porqué las cite aquí"-

 _Las dos asintieron._

 **Ukyo:** -"Yo…"-

 _Las dos amantes miraron con sorpresa ante la respuesta de Ukyo…_

 _ **-Una respuesta ha sorprendido a las dos amantes-**_

 _ **-Causando confusión al saber la razón de su decisión-**_

 _ **-"¿Acaso todo este tiempo que te he amado ha sido en vano?"-**_

 _ **-Una amante se resigna…-**_

 _ **-Y otra simplemente lo acepta-**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina el capitulo.**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **¿Qué decisión tomo Ukyo?**_

 _ **Eso le veremos en el capítulo final.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está el décimo tercer capítulo de mi Fanfic:** _Yo quiero ser la única para ti._

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 **-Capítulo final-**

 _ **[Flashback de Nanami]**_

 _ **-"¡Ukyo-senpai!"-**_

 _Grite lo más fuerte posible su nombre para llamar su atención._

 _Detuvo su paso y giro a la dirección donde estaba._

 _Con pasos apresurados llegue enseguida en donde estaba Ukyo._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Sucede algo?"-

 _Negué con la cabeza._

 **Nanami:** -"No sucede nada… sólo… quería desearle un gran futuro por delante ahora que se ha graduado"-

 _Desde ese momento, nosotros tomaríamos caminos separados._

 _De nuevo, comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña._

 _Sabía muy bien que nunca lo volvería a ver, y esta sería mi oportunidad para confesar mi amor por él._

 **Ukyo:** -"Gracias… y como te dije antes, no tendrás ningún problema en el transcurso de la carrera, eres inteligente y…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Eso lo sé… pero…"-

 _Me odiaba demasiado al no ser valiente y decir realmente lo que quería decir._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Pero?"-

 _Tal vez Ukyo ya sabía que esto era una confesión._

 _Unas simples palabras no salían… esas simples palabras… eran:_ _ **Me gusta.**_

 **Nanami:** -"He sido una cobarde por mucho tiempo… pero hoy cambiaré y diré algo que he escondido por mucho tiempo y Ukyo debe saberlo… Ukyo… usted me…"-

 **?:** -"Kyo-nii~ Es hora de ir a casa, debemos festejar que tenemos a un hermano abogado y podrá salvarnos de ir a la cárcel cuando cometamos un crimen~"-

 **Ukyo:** -"No bromees con eso…"-

 **?:** -"Esta bien…~ Vamos Kyo-nii~ Quiero comer del banquete por su honor… nuestra Madre preparo algo delicioso y quiero ser el primero en probarlo~"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Esta bien"-

 _ **Aquel hombre extraño que al parecer es su hermano menor, jalaba a Ukyo para llevárselo a la fuerza… gracias a esa interrupción, no acabe mi confesión… recordando a ese hombre… se parecía un poco a Hikaru…**_

 **Ukyo:** -"Disculpa Nanami, pero tengo que irme… lo siento"- _***Sonríe***_ -"Adiós"-

 _Ukyo se fue y no lo detuve._

 _Estando lejos y viéndolo convivir con sus otros hermanos, felices por su hermano graduado, dije esas palabras…_

 **Nanami:** -"Me gusta, Ukyo"-

 _Una última lagrima cayo por mi mejilla._

 **Nanami:** -"Adiós, Ukyo-senpai… espero volverlo a ver… algún día… y cuando nos encontremos de nuevo… seré valiente y diré mi confesión"-

 _ **-Sin tan sólo hubiese dicho mis sentimientos antes… este triangulo amoroso nunca hubiera ocurrido-**_

 _ **[Final del Flashback de Nanami]**_

 _ **[Flashback de Ema]**_

 _ **-"¡Ukyo-san! Bienvenido a casa"-**_

 _Siempre estaba al pendiente cuando volviese Ukyo-san a casa._

 _Sabía muy bien que Ukyo se alegraba al recibirlo de esa manera._

 _Su sonrisa era un regalo para mi… verla cada día me hacia feliz._

 **Ukyo:** -"He regresado a casa"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Cómo estuvo su día?"-

 _Iniciábamos nuestras conversaciones con esa misma pregunta._

 _La mayoría de las veces era la misma respuesta:_ _ **Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.**_

 _Pero algunas veces había excepciones:_ _ **No muy bien.**_

 **Ukyo:** -"Este no fue un día muy bueno…"-

 **Ema:** -"Lo lamento mucho… yo no quería…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"No te preocupes, lamento mucho preocuparte por mi situación… tu estas mas al pendiente de mi que de mí mismo… tu eres mi razón para sonreír en estas situaciones"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san"-

 _Ukyo siempre me hacia sonrojar por sus palabras._

 _Esas bellas palabras hacían que mi corazón latiera con rapidez._

 _Sus palabras se escuchaban como una confesión, pero no lo era._

 **Ukyo:** -"L-Lo siento…"-

 _Ukyo acomodo sus anteojos._

 _De alguna manera, notaba su sonrojo aunque Ukyo tratase de ocultarlo… era muy extraño verlo así, y cuando se le veía de esa manera… me conmovía demasiado._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san… ¿desea hablar sobre su caso? Hablar de ello tal vez lo haga sentir mejor"-

 **Ukyo:** -"No es necesario, estoy bien, me gustaría hablar de otras cosas, ¿te parece?"-

 **Ema:** -"Por supuesto… ¿De qué le gustaría hablar?"-

 _Ukyo se quito su saco y lo dejo en el sillón más cercano mientras desataba su corbata._

 **Ukyo:** -"Me gustaría ir al centro comercial contigo para comprar algunas cosas… si no hay problema tu…"-

 **Ema:** -"Lo acompañaré con mucho gusto"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿En verdad?"- _***Sonríe***_ -"Muchas gracias"-

 _ **Ese día, conocí a una vieja amiga de Ukyo-san de la Universidad.  
Su nombre era Nanami, y en verdad se veía muy feliz al volver a ver a Ukyo.  
El brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa notaba su gran emoción… pareciera como si le gustará Ukyo. **_

_**-Sin tan sólo hubiese dicho mis sentimientos antes… este triangulo amoroso nunca hubiera ocurrido-**_

 **Ukyo:** -"Entonces te espero mañana en la tarde en el centro comercial"-

 **Ema:** -"Muy bien"- _***Sonríe***_

 _ **[Final del Flashback de Ema]**_

 _ **[Tiempo presente]**_

 **Ema y Nanami entraron a la habitación y vieron a Ukyo de pie, mirando a cada una de ellas antes de dar su respuesta.**

 **Ukyo aclaro su garganta… era el momento de la verdad…**

 **Ukyo:** -"Me alegra que vinieran aquí… y nosotros sabemos el porqué las cite aquí"-

 **Las dos asintieron.**

 **Ukyo:** -"Yo…"-

 _Ukyo bajo su mirada hacia el suelo._

 **Ukyo:** -"Lo siento… no puedo aceptar a ninguna de ustedes… les he causado mucho daño a las dos… y si elijo alguna de ustedes, causaré más daño"-

 **Las dos amantes miraron con sorpresa ante la respuesta de Ukyo…**

 **Ukyo:** -"Les cause mucho daño al no notar sus sentimientos desde un principio… y ahora, gracias a mi confusión he causado este conflicto… conflicto causado por mi culpa y solamente mi culpa"-

 _Nanami y Ema no sabían cómo responder o comportarse… tenían un gran dolor en su interior pero también entendían muy bien la razón por la cual las rechazo._

 _Ninguna de ellas deseaba llorar para causar más angustia a Ukyo._

 _Ni tampoco quería causar lastima para elegir alguna de ellas por lastima._

 **Ukyo:** -"Nanami… gracias por todo este amor que ha durado años… lamento haberte ignorado y no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos"-

 _Nanami solo asintió, una mano poso en sus ojos; trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas._

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema… gracias por ese gran cariño, desde que llegaste a vivir aquí, siempre me hacías sonreír en mis peores días… y yo solo te hacia sufrir… perdóname"-

 _Ema trato de decir algo pero no fue posible… al igual que Nanami, volteo hacia un lado mientras salían sus lágrimas._

 **Ukyo:** -"En verdad yo…"-

 _ **-"Ukyo"-**_

 _Las dos amantes dijeron al mismo tiempo el nombre de su gran amor._

 **Nanami:** -"No debe disculparse… no estamos tristes…"-

 **Ema:** -"Al contrario, estamos felices de siempre haber pensado en nosotras en todo momento"-

 **Nanami:** -"A pesar de todo…"-

 **Ema:** -"Nosotras…"-

 _ **-"Lo seguiremos amando"-**_

 _Ukyo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba de nuevo una confesión a pesar de haberles rechazado._

 _Aclarando su garganta y con mucho esfuerzo, dijo una frase:_

 **Ukyo:** -"Y yo siempre las amaré…"-

 _Ukyo se acerca a Nanami y a Ema y pone sus manos en sus cabezas… dando una pequeña caricia._

 **Ukyo:** -"Gracias, por todo"-

 _Pasando el tiempo, Nanami se graduó de la Universidad, y dedico su esfuerzo a Ukyo por todo el apoyo que le dio._

 _Ema está a punto de graduarse de la Universidad, y está muy feliz de que su hermano Ukyo será su acompañante ese día tan especial._

 _Ukyo rechazo a sus dos pretendientes… pero el amor por alguna de las dos creció de nuevo y confesó su amor a una de las dos amantes…_

 _ **-Admito que no he dejado de amarte-**_

 _ **-Acepto tu amor-**_

 _ **-Porque…-**_

 **-Yo quiero ser la única para ti-**

 _ **-Y deseo siempre estar feliz a tu lado…-**_

* * *

 **Final verdadero:** _Es solo amor._


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola!**

 **Ya que en el final de:** _Yo quiero ser la única para ti_ **Ukyo no acepto los sentimientos de Nanami y Ema, me vi con la necesidad de hacer finales alternativos… tenía planeado que si el final verdadero hubiese sido "inesperado" para ustedes dejarlo así… pero como no fue así, entonces les daré a conocer los finales alternativos de Nanami y Ema.**

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 **[Final alternativo – Ema]  
** _De un: "Te quiero" a un: "Te amo"._

 **Ema y Nanami entraron a la habitación y vieron a Ukyo de pie, mirando a cada una de ellas antes de dar su respuesta.**

 **Ukyo aclaro su garganta… era el momento de la verdad…**

 **Ukyo:** -"Me alegra que vinieran aquí… y nosotros sabemos el porqué las cite aquí"-

 **Las dos asintieron.**

 **Ukyo:** -"Yo…"-

 _Ukyo fija su vista a Ema._

 **Ukyo:** -"Acepto a Ema"-

 _Ema se había sorprendido bastante, ahora sus lagrimas no eran de tristeza… si no de felicidad… por el contrario de Nanami, solo bajo su mirada por la derrota… tanto tiempo de amar a alguien no fue suficiente para quedarse con esa persona._

 **Ukyo:** -"Nanami… lo sien…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo no debe disculparse, yo respeto mucho la decisión que ha tomado, estoy muy feliz… por fin estará con alguien que realmente ama… en verdad… les deseo mucha felicidad"-

 **Ema:** -"Nanami…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Ema… eres muy afortunada, Ukyo es… muy bueno y…"-

 _Nanami quebró en llanto… realmente estaba dolida…solo se disculpo por verla de esa manera, después de ello, sale de la habitación._

 **Ema:** -"No sé si sentirme feliz por haber aceptado mi confesión… o sentirme triste por Nanami…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Yo no quería que Nanami se sintiera de esa manera, pero era mejor decir la verdad a seguir dando esperanzas… espero y un día, Nanami pueda perdonarme"-

 **Ema:** -"A pesar de ser mi rival… realmente espero que un día le corresponda un hombre perfecto, ella lo merece"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Así que no soy perfecto?"-

 **Ema:** -"¡¿E-Eh?! Y-Yo no me refería a eso… para mi Ukyo-san… es el hombre perfecto"- _***Se sonroja***_

 _Ukyo se acerco a Ema y le dio un cálido abrazo… Ema le correspondió mientras sonreía._

 **Ema:** -"¿Ukyo-san siempre estará a mi lado?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Siempre"-

 _Ukyo se alejo un poco y se acerco a los labios de Ema._

 _Aquel beso sencillo se convirtió en uno apasionado, era un beso de muchos que ellos tendrían._

 _Nanami ya no visitaba seguido la residencia, su pretexto era por la Universidad, pero por otro lado era para no aferrarse de nuevo a Ukyo, ya que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más._

 _Los hermanos Asahina intentaron conquistar a Nanami, pero al final no eligió a ninguno._

 _Esos días alegres de Ema y Ukyo duraron años, ese amor inocente y puro continuaba y seguiría continuando hasta el final de sus días._

 _Recibieron una invitación inesperada por parte de Nanami, los invitaba a su graduación._

 _Los dos fueron y felicitaron a Nanami, su depresión ya no estaba en su rostro, ahora, estaba orgullosa de haber cumplido una de sus metas… a pesar de no tener a Ukyo a su lado, ella sería feliz al ver a "su amado Ukyo" con alguien que lo haga sonreír siempre._

 **Nanami:** -"Entonces… ¿Cuándo será su boda?"-

 **Ema:** -"¡¿B-Boda?!"-

 **Nanami:** -"¡Claro! ¿Acaso siempre serán novios?"- _***Ríe un poco***_

 **Ema:** -"B-Bueno… si he pensado en ello pero… "- _***Mira a Ukyo***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Será muy pronto… si Ema está de acuerdo, claro"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Nanami:** -"Cuando sea el momento, me gustaría estar ahí para felicitarlos…"-

 **Ema:** -"Nanami…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo-senpai~ No espere tanto para proponerle matrimonio, el tiempo corre y no perdona…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Lo haré"-

 **Nanami:** -"Y después los hijos~"-

 **Ema:** -"¡N-Nanami-san!"-

 **Nanami:** _ ***Ríe***_ -"Oh~ Ema, eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas… es algo que debe suceder, ¿no es así, Ukyo?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Por supuesto, muy pronto haremos todo eso… estoy ansioso por ello"-

 **Ema:** -"U-Ukyo-san…"-

 _Ese es el sueño de los dos… así siempre estarían unidos._

 _ **-Me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-**_

 _ **-Haciéndote feliz siempre-**_

 _ **-Ya que mi felicidad-**_

 _ **-Es el de verte sonreír-**_

 **[Final alternativo – Nanami]  
** _Un amor del pasado se hace presente._

 **Ema y Nanami entraron a la habitación y vieron a Ukyo de pie, mirando a cada una de ellas antes de dar su respuesta.**

 **Ukyo aclaro su garganta… era el momento de la verdad…**

 **Ukyo:** -"Me alegra que vinieran aquí… y nosotros sabemos el porqué las cite aquí"-

 **Las dos asintieron.**

 **Ukyo:** -"Yo…"-

 _Ukyo fija su vista a Nanami._

 **Ukyo:** -"Acepto a Nanami"-

 _Ema agacho su cabeza y Nanami estaba muy sorprendida… ¿en verdad Ukyo le había aceptado?_

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo… yo…"-

 _Comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta, se sentía tan feliz en ese momento._

 _Ukyo sonríe delicadamente… al ver a Ema llorar por no ser aceptada, lo único que podía hacer era darle una disculpa._

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema… en verdad, lo siento… a pesar de no ser una pareja, yo siempre seré tu hermano mayor, te apoyaré y ayudaré, yo estaré aquí por cualquier cosa que necesites…"- _***Ukyo poso su mano en el rostro de Ema para quitar sus lagrimas***_ -"Te quiero, eso nunca lo dudes, ¿está bien?"-

 _Ema asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa._

 **Ema:** -"Gracias, Ukyo-san… le deseo mucha felicidad alado de Nanami-san"-

 _Después de eso, Ema salió de la habitación para dejar solos a la nueva pareja._

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo siempre ha sido considerado con todos… admiro mucho eso"-

 **Ukyo:** -"No me gusta ver a las persona que quiero llorar… menos me gustaría verte así, Nanami"-

 **Nanami:** -"No puedo evitarlo, las lagrimas fluyen sin mi consentimiento…"- _***Ríe con nerviosismo***_ -"Después de tanto tiempo ocultando este amor… por fin puede ser correspondido… te amo, Ukyo-san"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Yo igual"-

 _Ukyo tomo con delicadeza el mentón de Nanami, sus labios se juntaron._

 _Terminando aquel beso, Nanami sonrío._

 **Nanami:** -"Este es nuestro segundo beso…"- _***Toca sus labios con su mano derecha***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Pronto habrá muchos besos… y no solo besare tus labios, mis labios posaran en otras partes de tu cuerpo…"- _***Sonríe con picardía***_ -"Pero eso será más adelante"-

 **Nanami:** -"¡U-Ukyo!"-

 _Ukyo y Nanami dieron a conocer su relación._

 _Tsubaki estaba furioso al no haber hecho caso a su advertencia de no hacer llorar a Ema, pero ella lo calmo un poco._

 _Ema trataría de enamorarse de nuevo; no es bueno seguir con un amor no correspondido._

 _Nanami es realmente feliz con Ukyo, y es evidente, su amor ha durado años, y ahora que es correspondido, no puede dejar de sonreír al escuchar el nombre de Ukyo o verlo._

 _Al encontrarse, Nanami besa con mucho cariño los labios de Ukyo._

 _Esos besos tan dulces eran adictivos, besos que poco a poco se volvieron más apasionados, hasta tal punto de no ser suficientes para demostrar su amor._

 _El día de la graduación de Nanami, dio todo el crédito de su esfuerzo a su novio… este al escucharla se avergonzó, pero admitió estar feliz por su amada._

 _Después de todo, se dio cuenta que su amor por ella no floreció en su re-encuentro, su amor por Nanami ya tenía tiempo… en ese encuentro inesperado, cuando choco con ella y le dio su mano para levantarla, sintió algo inexplicable… ahora, se ha dado cuenta, que era amor._

 **Nanami:** -"Ukyo, ¿sucede algo malo?"-

 _Nanami lo saco de sus pensamientos._

 **Ukyo:** -"N-No… sólo recordaba nuestro encuentro… un encuentro que inicio nuestra historia… un encuentro que el destino ya nos tenia deparado…"-

 **Nanami:** -"Y de ahora en adelante, nuestro destino, durará para siempre"-

 _ **-Mi amor por ti ha durado años-**_

 _ **-Nunca he dejado de amarte a pesar de las circunstancias-**_

 _ **-Y ahora, gracias a ti, este amor será eterno-**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se terminan los finales alternativos.**_

 _ **¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!**_

 _ **En verdad me disculpo que estos finales sean muy… sencillos, pero como dije antes, no eran planeados.**_

 _ **¿Cuál fue su final favorito?  
Me encantaría saberlo.**_

 _ **Les doy las gracias por haber leído la historia hasta el final, también agradezco mucho sus comentarios y votos que son muy especiales para mí.**_

 _ **Realmente, muchas gracias~**_

 _ **Espero verlas pronto en un nuevo Fanfic que ya está en proceso.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en mis próximas historias!**_

 _ **Hasta luego.**_


End file.
